


Hechizo Gitano

by canecoffy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canecoffy/pseuds/canecoffy
Summary: Un día simple y cualquiera Yuri despierta como siempre, y va a juntarse con su amigo Otabek.Solo un pequeño problema los pone en difíciles situaciones de mucha tensión sexual. ¿Yuri era mujer?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, qué bonito era despertar en las mañana en una fría tarde de primavera, cuando los árboles pelean un poco para florecer y podrías jurar que escuchaste varios pájaros cortejando fuera de tu ventana.

Aunque lo único para Yuri que valía la pena el esfuerzo de levantarse era solamente ir a ver a su mejor amigo. Y mejor ese fin de semana, porque odiaba los lunes, los martes, y cualquier otro día que no era domingo. Se despertó aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, y tenía mucho tiempo para prepararse porque habían quedado de juntarse a la una, además,  Otabek iría a recogerlo a su casa.

Los domingos eras felices, fáciles, y bonitos.

Se quitó la pesada sábana que lo mantenía caliente en las noches, se puso sus pantuflas de tigre, se levantó como si su cuerpo pesara diez veces más de lo normal, y se encaminó al baño.

Antes de nada se miró al espejo, le gustaba mirarse, era atractivo y no se comparaba con otros tipos. Tenía la suerte de ser tan bonito, tanto que se amaba a sí mismo. Sonrió, jugó con sus cabellos, abría los ojos y hacía muecas graciosas. No importaba qué hiciera seguía siendo bonito.

Solo vio algo diferente que otros días, su carita se veía más limpia y su piel se sentía más suavecita de lo normal. Lo atribuyó a la masturbada que se echó la noche anterior.

Era domingo, así que solo lavaría su cara y dejaría la ducha para la noche. No era como si le importara, mucho menos le importaría lo que otros dijeran, nada que un poco de perfume no pudiera ocultar.

Tenía un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado de su ropero, pero normalmente en domingo no se preocupaba por lo que se pondría. Solo tomaba lo primero que cachaba en el armario y sin dudar se lo ponía. De todas formas toda su ropa era  cool y no había problemas en que no combinara o no se vea bien. Una camisa azul con un gato diciendo cosas en japonés que no entendía en absoluto, unos pantalones rasgados y un suéter negro. Algo simple.

Se echó un vistazo rápido y se veía bien, nada de qué preocuparse. Se puso sus zapatos deportivos y bajó a la sala por el desayuno.

Por supuesto que sus padres ya estarían despiertos desde hace horas.

—Yuri, buenos días. Dejé unos  hot cakes en el horno —saludó uno de sus padres, mientras descansaba en el sillón con su otro padre.

—¡Buenos días  Yura ! —saludó también el más viejo de la casa, con su estúpida sonrisa.

—Buen día y gracias —no le dio mucha importancia y calentó rápidamente los  hot cakes . No sabían muy bien cuando eran recalentados, pero le daba igual. Algo que un poco de miel y lechera no pudieran resolver. 

Comió tranquilo, sin preocuparse del tiempo o de que  Otabek fuese a llegar pronto. Su padre entró a la cocina sin decir nada y se acercó a él.

—¿Yuri? —preguntó nervioso, como si hubiese hecho algo malo o tuviese miedo.

—¿ Mh ? —Volteó a verlo mientras seguía con la boca llena de  hot cake.

No había duda alguna, era su hijo Yuri, entonces ¿Qué fue eso de hace un instante?

—¿Te sientes bien? —Intentó tomarle la frente pero Yuri retrocedió intentando alejar a su padre de él, como un gato amargado.

—¿ Hemn ? —Seguía masticando, pero no entendía la pregunta de su padre. Él se sentía igual que siempre, igual que todos los benditos domingos de su vida.

El timbre de la casa sonó y los tres miembros de la familia sabían desde el inicio de quién se trataba. Yuri tragó rápido todo lo que le quedaba, se apresuró a ir a la entrada.

—¡Ya me voy! —gritó feliz como despedida a sus padres. Ninguno respondió como solía hacerlo normalmente, pero no le tomó importancia.

Abrió la puerta y era su motociclista favorito. Sin decir nada salió y ambos caminaron hacia la motocicleta, aquella enorme y monstruosa motocicleta que tanto adoraba.

—¿Bien, hoy a dónde? —preguntó  Otabek descuidado, con confianza como todos los domingos.

—Hoy te lo dejo a ti, sorpréndeme.

Pero, no fue la reacción que esperaba.  Otabek mantuvo la mirada fija en Yuri, como analizándolo, como intentando decir "¿Qué, quién eres tú?" con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.  Otabek rara vez reaccionaba. Mejor dicho, ¿él reaccionaba? Le sorprendía ver facciones en su rostro.

—¿Yuri?

Ah, la misma pregunta de su padre. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara?

—Pues sí, ¿por qué o qué?

—¿Estás enfermo? —Bueno, debía haber algo en su cara que lo hacía ver como un muerto y que los demás se preocuparan por él.

—Mi papá preguntó lo mismo, y no, no estoy enfermo. Estoy igual de bien que siempre, podría decir que mejor que otros días pero no te diré porqué.

—Es que... —vaciló unos momentos, desviando la mirada a otros lados—, te oyes diferente...

Yuri no respondió, solo elevó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Di-diferente? —¿Cuando alguien se masturba también le cambia la voz?

—Escúchate a ti mismo .

—Di... Diii - ferente —habló para experimentar con diferentes tonos y ritmos. Demonios.

Se escuchaba con una voz más delicada y algo aguda, como... como la voz de una niña. Una niña bastante brusca.

— Agh , ¿qué tendré en la garganta? —Se tocó el cuello como si eso le ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Otabek le pasó muy bien los ojos, como un robot escaneando todos sus datos. Error, no era Yuri, no el que conocía.

Era un chico más bajito de lo normal, más bonito, con una voz más aguda, y lo que más notó, aunque casi invisible, bajo su camisa de gatito japonés logró notarlo gracias a la pequeña mochila que atravesaba su pecho.

Maldición, demonios, mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Yuri era mujer?

¿Era un... sueño?  Otabek estaba seguro de que no estaba drogado como en otras ocasiones, y que mucho menos era un sueño. Tal vez ya se había vuelto loco y estaba alucinando.

Tenía que comprobarlo. Yuri seguía con cara de menso sin entender qué pasaba, entonces lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró de vuelta a casa.

—¿ Hey ? ¡Más despacio! —le reclamó, pero lo único que  Otabek pudo distinguir fue la voz de una chica chillona.

Entró a la casa sin permiso y sin cuidado, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, y subió las escaleras jalando a Yuri.

—¿Chicos, no se han ido? —se escuchó preguntar su padre más viejo desde abajo.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto tras de sí, y Yuri ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Se paró frente a frente con el rubio y lo volvió a analizar de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente era más bajito, porque él no le llevaba más de cinco centímetros de diferencia y ahora podía notar que ligeramente estaba por debajo de su nariz. 

Sí, lo que más raro se le hacía era eso en medio de su pecho, lo que se marcaba solo un poco. 

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó con su monótona voz de siempre, en espera de responder su pregunta.

—¿Eh? —chilló, e instantáneamente un color rojo vivo inundó su linda carita. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y sus labios sellaron su boca con fuerza—. ¿Mi... mi camisa? B- beka ... Yo, yo no sabía que... bueno, que pensabas así.

Otabek no cambió su expresión del inicio, estaba siendo muy serio. Yuri sentía su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal, y sus manos se apretaron en puños contra sus piernas. 

—Digo... Somos amigos ¿No? Todo este tiempo, yo... En realidad no es como si no lo haya pensado antes pero, no lo sé, jamás creí que sería. Solo se trataba d-de... de un pensamiento pasajero. Es... ¿No es aún muy pronto? Además mis papás están abajo y-

—No sé de qué hablas —le cortó el discurso a medias, porque estaba demasiado nervioso y ya estaba dando el malentendido por hecho. Maldición, Yuri, obvio que quería pero ese era el momento menos indicado para hablar de eso.

—¿Qué? Tú dijiste que-

—¿Te vas a quitar la camisa o no? —volvió a interrumpir, cansado de todo el drama.

—B-bueno... ¡Pero no hagas nada raro! —Le apuntó con un dedo, aún ignorante de la verdadera situación.

Se sacó la mochila dejándola en la cama, con cuidado se sacó también el suéter negro y lo aventó por ahí. Ahora ya estaba nervioso de nuevo, lentamente comenzó a subir la camisa por su torso, dejando su cuerpo desnudo. De pronto pensó que eso era demasiado sensual y que le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Terminó quitándose la camisa con rapidez y lanzándola.

Recordó que no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, pero estar encerrados en su cuarto era muy diferente. Ahí dentro podría pasar de todo, y no quería averiguarlo... aún.

Tarde se percató de la extraña mueca de  Otabek . El mayor miraba fijamente su pecho y casi podía jurar que los ojos se le saldrían del cráneo. Por su puesto su mentón en lugar de caerse, estaba fuertemente cerrado, negándole el paso a un suspiro de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó por milésimas vez, preocupado.

—Tienes senos —dijo con simpleza, que ocultaba la más extraña de las intrigas.

Era un mala broma. Sin pensarlo dos veces se miró a sí mismo y... era una maldita mala y pésima broma.

Tocó su pecho con ambas manos, corrió hacia al espejo. Entonces se miró, miró la forma de su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta la clavícula y el pecho, después sus manos cubriendo esos bultos suaves y extraños. Quitó sus manos y lo confirmó,  Otabek acababa de ver sus senos.

Entonces los padres de Yuri, que habían ignorado a su hijo y a su amigo motocicleta subir al cuarto del rubio como si nada y con extraña prisa, se quedaron en la sala viendo un drama muy bueno de la televisión abierta. Era domingo, su día de la novela.

No se esperaban el tremendo gritó que se echó Yuri. ¿Qué le había hecho ese delincuente a su hijito? Corriendo como si estuvieran matando a Yuri subieron la escalera, listos para echar a patadas al kazajo. 

No se esperaban —por dos— que el kazajo que echarían a patadas estuviera afuera de la habitación viendo la puerta como la muerte. Con su mirada de ultratumba, solo se hizo a un lado para que los padres tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Yuuri se acercó y tocó la puerta. Yuri había dejado de gritar pronto, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta volvió a gritar.

—¿Yuri? ¿Hijo, estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

—¡No! ¡Déjame, déjenme todos en paz! —gritó con locura como respuesta. Eso alertó al padre más viejo que entró sin preguntar.

—¡ Yurio ! ¿Qué está pasando? —chilló como el hombre mayor que era. Había intentado ir y tomarlo entre brazos.

Yuri no tenía camisa, y por nada del mundo dejaría que su padre le pusiera un dedo encima cuando ahora tenía senos.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó con su muy evidente voz de chica, y le dio una certera patada en la cara. Solo fue un poco de sangre, nada que un curita y agua no pudieran curar.

—¡Dios! ¡Yuri! —Su otro padre corrió e intentó levantar a Víctor que estaba en el piso hecho bolita—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le reclamó, y por ende le miró. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta al igual que  Otabek .

Jesucristo de todos los santos...

—¿Yuri?


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas comenzaba la tarde aquel domingo, y las cosas ya estaban fuera de control.

Mientras  Yuuri intentaba sanar la nariz de su marido, con hielo y muchos curitas,  Otabek intentaba hacer que Yuri saliera del baño.

Después de que su padre lo había visto salió corriendo a encerrarse.

—Yuri —habló contra la puerta, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Llevaba veinte minutos ahí, esperando, pero el mocoso rubio lo ignoraba  olímpicamente.

—¿Qué tal vas con eso? —preguntó  Yuuri que se asomaba desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

—Nada aún.

¿Qué tanto hacía ahí dentro? Se trataba de un adolescente que repentinamente tenía cuerpo de niña. El pobre seguía analizando lo que ocurría, y no entendía nada de nada. Era peor que una película de bajo presupuesto.

Se miraba el rostro fijamente en el espejo del baño. No había duda, era él, no podía tratarse de alguien más. Aunque su rostro tenía las facciones más finas y delicadas, seguía siendo el mismo. 

Entonces tenía que despertar de ese sueño. Se sacó el resto de su ropa y se metió a la bañera, con el agua helada para refrescar su mente. En cuanto se metió echó el grito y se salió de nuevo.

Reconsideró las cosas. Cerró la llave del agua y se volvió a vestir ignorando su cuerpo mojado. Por ningún motivo se vería ahí abajo, así que no volteó a verse ni cuando se quitó el pantalón. No lo soportaría.

Era una mierda. Mierda de humano enfermo y alcohólico. 

—¡Yuri! Necesitamos hablar, no vas a resolver nada ahí adentro ignorándonos.

Lo ignoró. Se sentó en el inodoro a reflexionar sobre la magia. ¿Cómo rayos se había convertido en una mujer? No era producto de su mente porque  Otabek le había dicho antes de haberlo notado él mismo. 

Continuó experimentando la textura de sus recientes pechos, suaves y pequeños. Entonces, era una chica sin atributos, gracias a Dios. Se imaginó a sus padres o a  Otabek en mujeres y los veía de senos grandes.

Ya había pasado más de una hora encerrado, con la puerta asegurada. Sus padres y su amigo no dejaban de insistir en que saliera del baño, pero hacía oídos sordos.

—No quiero ser mujer... —susurró para sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas arriba de la taza del baño, hundiendo su rostro en ellas y rindiéndose.

Yuuri y Víctor se sentaron frente a la puerta mientras  Otabek estaba recargado en la pared, y al igual que el rubio ya se habían rendido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Víctor serio, mirando fijamente a  Otabek , como si toda la culpa fuera de él.

—Solo lo noté diferente —respondió con simpleza sin revelar más detalles. Víctor estuvo inconforme e hizo un puchero.

— Yuuri ... —Inclinó su cabeza hasta recostarla en el hombro de su compañero—, mi pobre bebé está asustado... no sé qué hacer.

—Primero que nada debemos hablar e intentar entender lo que pasa —habló firme, como el padre responsable que era, decidido a arreglar las cosas—.  Otabek , cuéntanos lo que pasó.

—Bueno... Se escuchaba diferente, y en el cuarto solo hice que se quitara la camisa para confirmar que algo estaba mal.

—¿Así que querías que se desnudara para ti, eh? Eres un abusivo —acusó el albino retomando postura.

—Víctor, cállate,  Otabek no es un abusivo.

El pobre de  Beka solo lo ignoró. Había tardado meses en conseguir la confianza de el padre más viejo, como para echarlo a perder por la situación actual. Al contrario, en esa situación era cuando más necesitaba su confianza. 

Pronto la puerta del baño fue abierta dejando ver a Yuri, saliendo lentamente, muerto en vida. Cabizbajo, sin camisa y mojado.

Los tres se levantaron y retomaron compostura, alertados. 

—¡Yuri! Al fin, estabas tardando mucho. Víctor, ve por una camisa.

Su padre le hizo caso y fue al cuarto por la camisa del gato japonés.  Otabek intentó no acercarse mucho y dejarle todo a  Yuuri .

—Yuri, ven aquí, dime, ¿qué pasa? Qué... ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó señalando en su totalidad al menor.

—¿Y tú crees que yo voy a saber? —respondió de mal humor, pero  Yuuri no reaccionó mal. En su lugar le arrebató la camisa que acababa de traer Víctor y le ayudó a ponérsela.

—Pensemos... Esto es algo ¿biológico? Podríamos ir al doctor y averiguar qué pasa. Tiene que haber una respuesta.

—Sí, no es como si fuera normal tener senos de pronto —volvió a contestarle con mal genio a su padre, los otros dos no decían nada.

—¡Bueno! ¿Alguien tiene una mejor idea? 

—¡Hay que examinarlo! Tal vez es ese caso en que tienen dos sexos y es hombre y mujer a la vez ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Víctor, no es eso, si fuera eso ya lo sabríamos desde el inicio —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Yuuri ~ últimamente estás muy frío conmigo —se quejó, dejando al rubio en segundo plano.

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar? —renegó Yuri pasando entre ellos, y de paso empujándolos. Tomó a  Otabek de la chaqueta y lo condujo con él—. Vamos al maldito doctor, no se me ocurre nada mejor.

Nadie contestó y solo siguieron al rubio bajando las escaleras.

Era un maldito domingo en la tarde, ni siquiera sabían si estaba abierto un consultorio médico. Pero, Yuri no podía descartar opciones ahora, porque no podía simplemente ir a la escuela siendo una chica.

Primero que nada, su voz lo delataría al instante, y no quería que su amiga  Mila se enterara. Lo más probable es que nadie le creyera que era él, sino tal vez una prima cercana o su gemela malvada olvidada. Se recuerda que es adoptado y que no conoce a ningún familiar de sangre.

Para el colmo, no confiaba en el trío de hombres que caminaba atrás de él.


	4. Chapter 4

—Entonces —habló despacito solo para confirmar lo que esos cuatro locos intentaban decir—, dices que estás teniendo algunos problemitas con tu cuerpo, ¿no?

—Sí.

Los cuatro locos habían acordado que iban a ser lo más sutiles al iniciar, para que el doctor no lo tomara como una mala broma. Pero en algún momento debían llegar a la parte difícil.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Bueno, ayer era... diferente. Hoy desperté y mi voz era un poco diferente, y ahora también tengo... senos —dijo esto último con algo de nervios. El doctor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar la intención del rubio.

—Bueno, si me permiten haré algunas preguntas y tomaré sus datos vitales actuales.

—Haga lo que sea necesario —respondió Víctor, depositando sus esperanzas en el doctor. Porque no tenía idea de nada y solo le quedaba rezar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Por favor ven aquí, primero veremos qué tan bien están las cosas.

Yuri lo siguió hasta una camilla especial en el mismo consultorio, se sentó en ella y esperó indicaciones.

—¿Podría quitarse el suéter? 

Sin más se lo quitó y el doctor comenzó a poner esa cosa que usan los doctores para oír el corazón, sí, esa cosa, el estetoscopio. Le pidió inhalar y exhalar varias veces mientras analizaba. Luego hizo lo demás, checó sus pupilas, su boca, hasta sus oídos y todo lo encontró normal.

—Hasta el momento todo va bien.

La parte incómoda fue a la hora de medir y pesar. Se paró en la pesa esa que también puede medir de una vez, y al doctor no le gustó lo que  vio.

—Eres una persona de baja estatura, pero tu peso es bastante bajo.

Sus padres y  Otabek al instante se preocuparon. Claro que era bajito, y más ahora con ese problema.

—¿Cuánto pesa? —se aventuró a preguntar  Yuuri .

—Mide 158 centímetros y pesa 45 kilos. 

Yuri antes pesaba 52 y medía 160 centímetros, ¿cuánta era la diferencia,? ¿Era para preocuparse? Mentalmente intentó calcular, pero era muy malo en matemáticas.

—¿Es malo? —preguntó el inocente de Víctor, que era ignorante en el tema.

—No mucho, solo que no está a su peso ideal para su edad y estatura. Déjeme preguntarle algunas cosas. Por favor tome asiento.

Yuri se sentó de nuevo frente al escritorio. El doctor había anotado varias cosas mientras le hacía un breve chequeo.

—¿Qué horario tienes para los alimentos?

—Eh... En realidad no tengo un horario, solo agarro algo de comer cuando tengo hambre.

El doctor levantó las cejas, como si fuera el colmo de la situación. Uy, si supiera cual era el colmo en realidad.

—¿Haces ejercicio constantemente?

—Am... Solo a veces cuando salgo a caminar con una amiga después de la universidad. 

—¿Te la pasas mucho tiempo sentado, entonces?

—Prácticamente en la universidad y el resto en casa, pero los domingos salgo.

Siguió anotando varias cosas mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Sí, Yuri tenía una mala alimentación y no hacía ejercicio, pero todos hacen eso, él no era la excepción. Hasta sus padres comían a horarios no fijos y se la pasaban trabajando o acostados en el sofá.

—¿Frecuencia en actividad sexual?

—¿Eh? —Como siempre, Yuri consiguió un color rojo muy llamativo por toda su cara. Se tensó, porque era una pregunta bastante incómoda frente a sus papis y su mejor amiguito —, yo n-no, no hago eso. 

— Mh ... Disculpe, es que como viene con su novio creí que era algo normal en chicos universitarios de su edad.

—¡No es mi novio! —gritó alterado y del color de un jitomate aplastado.

—No soy su novio —habló al  unísono con Yuri, pero más tranquilo y, sí, hablando por primera vez en toda la sesión.

Víctor se aguantaba la risa olímpicamente mientras su esposo igualmente estaba ruborizado y algo  shockeado por las palabras del doctor.

Estaba bien que su hijo fuera chica, pero que lo confundieran de novia con su mejor amigo lo hacía sentir raro y con ganas de reclamar.

—Usted no lo entiende —intervino  Yuuri , sin aguantarse más las ganas de gritar y dejar salir su carácter explosivo que no era para nada común en él—. Ayer Yuri era completamente diferente. Es una persona diferente hoy. Todo lo que está diciendo no resolverá el problema.

—Sí, hablando en el sentido biológico.  Yurio antes no tenía cuerpo de chica —siguió Víctor, apoyando a su esposo, por fin diciendo una parte más concreta del problema—. Él era más alto, tenía la voz más grave y no-era-una-chica.

Otabek solo observaba atento y preocupado. Ya presentía que algo iba mal.

El doctor serio no se inmutó.

—Bien, veamos. Dices que el día de ayer no tenía cuerpo de chica, y que hoy repentinamente tenía senos y su voz cambió. ¿Acaso es un tipo de broma?

Yuri no respondió, porque como siempre, sus padres metían la pata.  Otabek tenía ganas de hacerse bolita y  Yuuri de lanzarse de un puente.

—Fuera de mi consultorio.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que su padre  Yuuri había hecho algo equivocado; pero con su otro padre era otra historia, ahí necesitaba una calculadora, un coreano, y varios administradores de empresas. 

Y ese día sumaba un punto más a la lista, porque ahora estaban fuera del consultorio del doctor sin saber qué hacer. Oh sí, afuera en medio de la calle, rodeados de gente, ahí parados como mensos. 

Desde que salieron del doctor, nadie había dicho nada más a excepción de Yuri que solo se quejaba y maldecía a su padre. Era porque no tenían imaginación, y mucho menos la respuesta a los problemas sobrehumanos como el de cambiar sexo de un día a otro sin explicación alguna.

Podría imaginar cosas como  aliens , brujas, y tal vez el castigo cruel de algún dios, pero esas respuestas mágicas no le hacían hombre de nuevo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Alguna idea? —renegó Yuri, comenzando a caminar hacia cualquier lado, seguido de  Otabek y después sus padres.

—Tal vez internet... —sugirió  Otabek con tranquilidad en un tono bajo, como temiendo equivocarse y hacer enojar a Yuri.

Los esposos se voltearon a ver entre sí y Yuri sin contestar se dio media vuelta para ver a todos. Nadie respondió pero era una buena idea.  Víctor sacó su teléfono listo para navegar.

—Yo no sé qué poner. Alguien hágalo. 

Yuuri amagó por tomar el teléfono pero fue arrebatado cruelmente por su hijo desesperado.

—Veamos... Mmm... mujer... noche...  emmh ... —murmuraba, mientras escribía un montón de cosas en el navegador en espera de algún conjuro demoníaco para regresar a la normalidad.

Los otros tres chicos intentaban ver detrás de sus hombros, solamente  Yuuri y  Otabek a sus lados, y Víctor intentando encontrar algún punto donde lograr ver algo por atrás de los tres.

—Oh, sin muchos resultados —dijo una vez cargada la página. Comenzó a leer una por una los títulos de las páginas que ofrecían información—. Cómo saber que eres hombre... Identifica tu género... Tipos de géneros, más de 64 tipos de géneros... ¿Qué mierda? ¿Un hombre se aplica costosa operación para ser completamente mujer de un día para otro? ¡Eso no me sirve! —renegó aventando el teléfono a sus espaldas. De milagro Víctor lo atrapó.

—¿Tal vez si lo buscamos de otra forma? —insistió  Yuuri tomando el teléfono de Víctor.

Puso en el buscador lo mismo que Yuri pero más resumido y elaborado, con la diferencia de la palabra magia. Estaba depositando sus esperanzas en la magia, que él mismo negaba hace días existiera.

—Dice algo sobre magia negra y brujas que cambian su cuerpo al de mujeres hermosas para pasar desapercibidas. 

—¡¿No soy una bruja o sí?!

—También habla de hombres que son capaces de tomar la forma de lo que sea —prosiguió con lo que seguía en la lista, sin una respuesta positiva.

—Papá, eso no va a responder nada —lo decía en serio. Él no era una bruja ni un mago o lo que sea, hasta el día de ayer se trataba de un muchachito cualquiera, tal vez un poco especial respecto al carácter pero no tenía nada que ver.

—Es así, pero mientras no dejemos todas las opciones descartadas por nada, tendremos más formas de internar resolverlo. Mientras debes quedarte así  Yurio , no puedes privarte de las responsabilidades.

¿Cómo sabía que estaba pensando justo eso? Definitivamente no, no negativa y punto. ¡Era una maldita chica! No podía asistir a la universidad diciendo que era Yuri porque, bueno, era sumamente estúpido creerlo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Es en serio? ¿Me quieres hacer ir a la escuela así? 

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo mejor será seguir como si nada. Solo... intenta no hablar mucho, por lo demás puedes seguir confundiendo a la gente porque te vez casi igual que antes.

En este momento estaba odiando mucho al calvo ese.

—¡Papá! Dile algo, no puede hacerme ir —le ordenó, más que súplica. Dentro de él rezaba que su papá estuviera de acuerdo con él y no con el viejo.

—Yuri... tiene razón, tal vez si seguimos las cosas como de costumbre, todo vuelva a la normalidad.

—¿Papá? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —volteó a ver a  Otabek en espera de ayuda, con su rostro compungido en espera de que su amigo entendiera la súplica.

—No me veas así, ellos son tu autoridad.

—Me has fallado  Otabek ... —porque sí, se le rompió el corazón. Lo que  Beka no quería era que su padre Víctor lo odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Fue un día fatídico, donde el doctor y el internet le habían fallado, pero sobre todo su mejor amigo. Regresaron a su casa con la preocupación en la garganta, y  Otabek se fue a la suya con la duda y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría en el futuro día de mañana.

No durmió en absoluto, y tenía ganas de levantarse, ir a la cocina por un cuchillo, y matar a su viejo, de paso matarse a sí mismo. Después se retractó porque eran temas bastante delicados y no estaba para bromas. Ningún tipo de broma porque, pues, era una mujer.

El día lo golpeó como todos los lunes pero diez mil ocho mil porciento más fuerte, y le dolía mucho el tener que cambiarse de ropa. No se bañó, ni en sueños lo haría a menos que cayera en las alcantarillas y se llenara de mierda. Preparó las cosas de su escuela. 

Era lunes, por lo que Víctor estaba en el trabajo y  Yuuri preparándose para el suyo. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a su papá dejando el desayuno listo.

—Bien Yuri, aquí está la comida —se acercó y lo tomó por hombros con delicadeza—. Recuerda, intenta no sobresalir, no hablar mucho, no dejes que nadie lo note. Pero aún así debemos hacer como si fuera un lunes cualquiera ¿vale? 

—Lo odio...

—Yo también lo odio, mi amor. Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar, por favor, no vayas a quedarte aquí, tienes que ir...

Yuri blanqueó los ojos y dejó ir a su padre con su prisa habitual. Ahora estaba él solo, él y su desayuno .


	6. Chapter 6

Después de haber devorado la mitad de su desayuno y tirado lo demás, se preparó para salir. Abrió la puerta con todo el odio del mundo, casi llorando. No quería ir a la maldita escuela.

Frente a su casa estaba una particular silueta, muy conocida, y parecía estar ahí desde ya hace varios minutos.

—¿ Otabek ? —El mayor volteó al instante, sin decir nada se acercó a la entrada donde estaba Yuri sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No te dejaré solo en esta situación... 

El pequeño —o pequeña— se conmovió por el hermoso acto de caridad de su mejor amigo, hasta le lloraron los ojos de la emoción.

—Oh mi santo, te amo tanto por esto —chilló fingiendo limpiar algunas lágrimas de su mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Sí, como sea, nunca he faltado a la universidad así que esto te costará caro, Yuri.

—¿Qué? Maldito, es una obligación como mejor amigo, ¡no deberías cobrarme! —no pudo faltar un golpe en el pecho junto con esa pequeña regañada. Sin más caminó dejando a  Otabek en el pórtico y se subió en la motocicleta que los esperaba ansiosa en la banqueta. 

Otabek se quedó un segundo mirándola, sí, a Yuri. Sentada en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta y mirándolo feo.

—¡Apúrate! —gritó haciendo algunas señas con la mano. 

No podía quejarse, así era Yuri y lo sabía desde que eran solo niños. Se apresuró a subir a la motocicleta y arrancó, como siempre, a gran velocidad. 

Llegaron demasiado temprano, ya que Yuri tomaba el transporte público para llegar a tiempo y se tenía que salir antes de hora de su casa. Tenían casi media hora libre.

—No entraré aún, vamos a desayunar. Estar contigo me da hambre.

Otabek no dijo nada pero eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Yuri lo conocía casi tan bien como la palma de su mano. Metafóricamente, porque no sabía cómo era la palma de su mano, para eso debía verla cada que podía.

Compraron un café y unos panecillos en una cafetería de por ahí, y se sentaron en las mesitas de afuera.

— Beka —comenzó a hablar casualmente—, no sé cómo le haré en clases. Por suerte jamás participo en nada pero hay varias personas con las que platico... No sé cómo evitar a  Mila cuando tome la clase que tengo con ella. Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? 

—Finge que estás enfermo y cansado, así cuando tengas tiempo libre estarás echado y te dejarán en paz.

—Pues sí, pero...  Mila no me dejará en paz. La conozco, ella me molestará hasta que vaya a la enfermería y según, por ser buena amiga, estará conmigo... Pero en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no soy yo entonces... ¡ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué dirá! —se quejó y echó su cabeza a la mesa, haciendo varios ruidos de lamento.

Yuri no era fácil de calmar, mucho menos de convencer, pero una de las cualidades de  Otabek era entender a Yuri y saber cómo tratarlo. La ventaja de ser el amigo de la infancia y de ver su personalidad formarse.

Bueno, era una cualidad que tenía de vez en cuando y por pura suerte.

—No te preocupes, te acompañaré ¿sí? No te dejaré solo.

Pudo haber funcionado en cualquier situación, por mala suerte no en esta.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le gritó, volteando a verlo bruscamente—. Puede que  Mila me deje, pero estará encima de ti y eso no me ayudará en nada.

Otabek arrugó la frente más de lo normal.

—¿Encima?

— Ash , no te hagas el que no sabe —Yuri blanqueó los ojos, irritado.  Otabek no contesto, pero ahora no se trataba de una afirmación, sino de una duda—. ¡Le gustas! ¿Ya?

—Ah... eso.

—Sí, eso el payaso.  Mila siempre que te ve anda como perrito detrás de ti, odio eso.

La conversación no fue más allá, ya que ninguno quería hablar de ello, pero quedaron en que  Otabek acompañaría a Yuri en sus otras clases, las que no tenía con  Mila . En total tenía cinco materias y tres de ellas las compartía con  Mila , pero ese día solo tendría dos clases con ella, así que las otras tres no habría problema.

Maldita suerte la de Yuri.

En cuanto entraron los dos al salón de clases todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo. Yuri temió porque se hayan dado cuenta de que era mujer, pero  nop .  Otabek era alguien que llamaba mucho la atención.

Si hubiese sido su papá  Yuuri nadie los habría volteado a ver, aún cuando un señor de treinta y ocho años entrara al salón sin ser el profesor.

—¡ Hey ! Yuri, ¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó una chica rubia. Yuri no diría nada, menos con su voz de chica.

La rubia y sus amigas no esperaron la respuesta de Yuri, simplemente se dirigieron directo al otro chico, el de chaqueta de cuero y un lindo  undercut .

—¿Eres nuevo en la clase? 

—¿Eres amigo se Yuri?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Abundaban las preguntas al rededor del moreno, que no respondía nada a nadie. Por su cuenta siguió a donde iba Yuri y se sentó a su lado para acompañarlo. Su única esperanza era que el profesor no lo notará o sería muy vergonzoso.

Las chicas seguían hablando con él —de él, mejor dicho— y se sentaron a sus alrededores.

Yuri jamás se había sentado junto a tantas chicas. Lo detestaba, se sentía como una de ellas. ¡Lo peor es que solo era porque  Otabek era guapo! Malditas interesadas, él era su amigo de infancia, tenía más derechos sobre él.

Después de esperar pocos minutos entró el maestro, uno bastante joven y que todas amaban, clásico. No duró ni un minuto en notar lo raro .

—¡Tú! El de negro ¿quién eres? —preguntó sin tacto. El profesor Chris sabía que era raro que muchas chicas estuvieran al rededor de Yuri, pero era más extraño ver aquella nueva y atractiva cara.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh,  Otabek , atrapado por el maestro. Yuri tragó saliva y lo miró en espera de que haga algo, o tal vez y el profesor Chris lo sacaría de su salón.

Pero, fueron salvados por una de las chicas enfadosas.

—Profesor Chris, es solo un oyente, pasa que llegó antes que usted y decidió pasarse —había dicho una tipa rubia con lentes.

—Oh... Qué raro, nunca había tenido un oyente —y lo decía en serio, porque los oyentes normalmente se dirigían con los profesores de filosofía o de ciencias sociales en general, y bueno, él era maestro en el área de las ciencias exactas.

para la segunda clase utilizaron la misma excusa, y el profesor Celestino se emocionó tanto que dio la mejor clase que les hubiese dado en todo el año.

En ambas clases todas las chicas y algunos chicos estuvieron alrededor del tipo nuevo con la chaqueta de cuero. 

Ah, Yuri como tenía ganas de gritarles a todos que se alejaran de su  Otabek . Pero pues, se sentía como un gatito, el cual si hablaba aunque sea un poco sería pateado lejos. Aún así,  Otabek fue su perro fiel, a pesar de tener a todos a su alrededor no les prestaba atención y no tenía interés mínimo, él había ido solo a acompañar a Yuri.

De cierta forma le benefició, porque así nadie se fijaría en él. Y eso que no era habitual que alguien se fijara en él, su carácter con los demás no lo ayudaba a hacer amigos.

El verdadero problema llegó cuando tenía clases compartidas con  Mila .

—Solo... quédate aquí hasta que salga ¿vale? Te doy permiso de hablar con la gente. 

Estaban dentro de un restaurante de comida rápida, y bueno, solo se trataba de una hora en la que  Otabek debería esperar a Yuri ahí dentro sin parecer sospechoso.

Yuri no dio más explicaciones, después de que  Otabek asintió con la cabeza, él se fue directo a su clase, dejando solito a su amigo.

Estaba exhausto, solo le quedaba lidiar con su amiga, pero ya tenía por adelantado la idea de que todo saldría mal.

A su amigo solo le quedó suspirar y pedir un café descafeinado y con crema. 

De la nada un chico castaño se sentó frente a él, con una sonrisa despreocupada y unos ojos que inspiraban tranquilidad.

—Tu novia es bastante posesiva ¿Eh? —no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que Yuri se había ido, y este chico extraño venía y hablaba sobre él, o ella, como si nada.

—No es mi novia. 

—¿No? Para no serlo, "darte permiso de hablar con gente" es bastante insinuante. Pienso que en una situación normal no te habría dado el permiso, pero ha de haber hecho algo y te lo está compensando con eso. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Él solo estaba bromeando con eso, no es como si realmente me haya dado permiso... —En el instante no se dio cuenta, pero bueno, estaba hablando con un extraño que se dio cuenta de que Yuri era mujer. Sí, el extraño había notado también lo que él había dicho sin pensar.

—¿Él? Oh, lo siento, pensé que era chica —se disculpó bastante avergonzado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Había pensado bien. Ahora no sabía cómo seguir respondiendo si al extraño se le ocurría preguntar cualquier otra cosa de Yuri.

—Por cierto, soy Leo, estudio turismo y ese de allá es  Guang Hong Ji, es mi compañero.

Otabek volteó a ver hacia donde Leo señalaba, había un chico bastante joven. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban viendo desvió la mirada enfurruñado.

— Jajaja , le dije que viniera a saludar pero no quiso —estaba comenzando a etiquetar a Leo como una persona entrometida, pero vamos, no le haría mal un poco de compañía en esa hora de espera.

—Soy  Otabek . Estudio en otro lado pero estoy aquí acompañando al chico rubio que es muy posesivo.

Leo rio entendiendo al instante. Se notaba que reía mucho y era muy carismático, cualidades que  Otabek no tenía.

—¿Sabes? De verdad creí que era una niña. Tiene la voz muy aguda y suave, y era muy lindo. Aún teniendo ropa masculina creí que era ese tipo de chica. Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Y dime ¿por qué lo estás esperando aquí?

—Cosas de la universidad —respondió sin afán de acrecentar ese tema, claro, porque no podía decir que lo acompañaba porque era mujer cuando antes era hombre y que lo esperaría ahí porque a su amiga loca le gustaba.

—No quiero entrometerme ni que mal entiendas mi intención, pero... te gusta, ¿no es así? Tu amigo.

Otra pregunta como esa...  Otabek había estado aguantando a todos sus amigos preguntándole eso constantemente. Solo eran amigos de la infancia, y que salían a jugar cada que podían, y que siempre estaban en contacto, y también que contaban todos sus secretos, y además se gustaban, pero el gustar de amigos ¿no? Siempre había sido así y así sería. 

Entendía la imaginación de JJ insistiéndole que estaba enamorado de Yuri, porque era JJ y lo conocía, pero Leo, que literalmente apenas y sabía su nombre ¿Qué? Obviamente no le diría la verdad .

—No.

—Oh, vamos, ¿En serio? Harían linda pareja. Digo, se ven lindos juntos. Como sabes, al inicio pensé que era tu novia.

Estaba comenzando a ser muy insistente. Normalmente a la gente desconocida, cuando uno le negaba, así se quedaba a menos que se tratara de un vendedor. 

—Bueno, aún así no nos gustamos ni nada, solo es mi amigo.

—Okey... —guardaron silencio un momento, pero no tardó mucho en volver a hablar. Leo hablaba mucho y preguntaba aún más, pero no podía negar que de alguna forma era agradable. 

Claro, con  Guang Hong viéndolos raro desde la otra mesa, así sí se sentía incómodo.

Por otro lado, Yuri iba llegando a su próximo salón de clases, y como lo suponía,  Mila estaba ya ahí. Platicando, riendo, acomodando su cabello, siendo  Mila .


	8. Chapter 8

—¡ Hey , Yuri!

Mila por fin se había percatado de su amigo de clase, que estaba recién sentándose en un asiento lo más lejos posible de ella. No le parecía raro ya que todos los días era así.

Se preguntarán por qué Yuri y  Mila eran buenos amigos si prácticamente se odiaban, bueno, cosa de chicas —literalmente—. Se conocieron antes de entrar a la universidad, y fue un día problemático.

Para ser más precisos, la escuela les había dejado participes en una obra de teatro, pero de esas donde cambian el género de los personajes. Yuri sería  Rapunzel y  Mila sería el príncipe que la rescataba. Dirán, es algo bastante cliché, pero no era su culpa, sino de la estúpida escuela. 

Como Yuri era el chico más delgado y pequeño de la clase, de ley tenía que ser  Rapunzel , y a pesar de quejarse con todo el mundo terminó haciéndolo.  Mila era la chica más fuerte e imponente, aún en el presente, y ella aceptó gustosa el papel de príncipe. 

Al final terminaron besándose, y sí, fue el primer beso de Yuri. Le tuvo un rencor por varios memes, porque se supone que debió de haber sido fingido y no actuado —la diferencia era notoria—. Aún así  Mila lo persiguió durante esos meses pidiéndole perdón, hasta que el niño se cansó y terminó aceptándole las disculpas creyendo que se liberaría de ella. Gran error, ahora eran mejores amigos.

Pasaron los años, y el escondido corazón de Yuri la aceptó y le tomó afecto. Eso no le quitaba la actitud huraña.

Mila se acercó al instante a por él, dejando de lado a las chicas con quiénes platicaba. 

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? Hoy no me has gritando al verme, seguro estás triste ¿no? —Se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros en un mudo abrazo—. ¿Te fue mal el fin de semana? —preguntó con una voz suave y consoladora.

Mila tenía bien sabido que los fines se salía con su amigo, guapo amigo  Otabek . Pero Yuri tenía otras cosas en mente, y  Otabek era lo que menos le ponía triste —furioso— en ese momento.

Quería hablar, pero no se atrevía.

—¿Yuri? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Estás enfermo? —por dios que odiaba a  Mila mucho en ese momento. 

Carraspeó la garganta e intentó agravar su voz un poco, como cuando siendo hombre la hacía aguda para sonar como travesti.

— Em ... sí.

— Ou , de la garganta supongo. Debiste de haber tomado algo muy frío, deberías cuidarte más  Yura . Siempre eres muy descuidado y haces las cosas sin pensar. 

Las malditas ganas que tenía de gritarle "¿qué mierda te importa vieja bruja?" No le hacían falta. Estaba casi explotando, mordiendo sus labios y rasguñando sus rodillas.

—Sí, no quiero hablar —dijo con supuesta calma.

—Je... de verdad te oyes mal. Sería mejor que vayamos a la enfermería o algo, seguro que la profesora entiende.

Como si nombrarla la hubiese invocado, entró al salón cerrando su puerta. Dejó sus cosas de golpe en el escritorio y sin decir nada comenzó a escribir varias cosas en el pizarrón.

—Mira, hay que decirle que nos deje ir ¿Sí? 

—No... estoy bien, mi papá me dio algo —habló bajito y cuidando el tono con el que hablaba. Se daba un poco de pena a sí mismo con eso.

—Bueno, aún así te oyes fatal. Cuando estás irritado de la garganta de todos modos me gritas, si no lo haces es porque necesitas ir a la enfermería.

Mila sin consultárselo más se levantó de su lugar, sin ir a otro y le habló a la maestra. Yuri quería detenerla, jalando su camisa para que se volviera a sentar.

—Profesora Min-So, Yuri se siente muy mal, ¿podría acompañarlo a la enfermería?

La profesora no dudó en echarle un vistazo, se veía normal como siempre, con la misma cara de desagrado. 

—¿ Plisetsky , te sientes mal? —preguntó con un tono desinteresado.

— Mh ... solo un poco —siguió hablando bajo y distorsionando su voz. La profesora se sorprendió un poco, no solo ella, sino el salón entero.

Yuri era famoso por los gritos que echaba a mitad de clase por culpa de  Mila , y que no se negara a lo que ella misma decía y aparte hablara de esa forma era alarmante.

—Está bien, vayan. 

Mila no dudó en recoger sus cosas y jalar a Yuri para salir del salón, a duras penas Yuri tomó su mochila.

Otro punto para  Mila saliéndose con las suyas. Llegaron pronto a lo que era la enfermería, pero no había nadie como siempre, lo cliché.

—Rayos, ¿Qué podría darte para la garganta? —Cuando vio que no había nadie se puso a analizar los cajones llenos de medicina, buscando algo que la convenciera. 

— Mila ... —vaciló—, yo... estoy bien ¿sí? No es necesario que te preocupes.

—¿Qué? Claro que sí, solo mírate, todo cohibido y vacilante. Ese no es el Yuri que conozco.

Mila realmente se veía preocupada. Entonces pensó, porque su mente era traicionera, que sería buena idea decirle a  Mila la verdad. Dos segundos después se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar cosas incoherentes.

—Bueno, encontré paracetamol, seguro esto servirá un poco —secó una pastilla, se dirigió a Yuri, y se la metió en la boca forzadamente. Estaba que le mordería los dedos por puro capricho—. Tómatela —ordenó.

Le daban asco las pastillas, pero le daba más miedo que le hiciera daño, ya que no estaba enfermo. Después recordó que era paracetamol y eso era como la miel de los doctores.

—Tengo una idea, vamos por un café caliente para que se relaje tu garganta. 

De nuevo, sin consultarlo lo arrastró afuera del edificio. Aunque se negara, no podía nunca, porque  Mila era como diez hombres juntos en una figura femenina, y bueno, si siendo hombre no podía detenerla, menos siendo ahora una niña de 158 cm.

Pronto se percató de a dónde se dirigía  Mila .

—No, espera —renegó sin cuidar está vez su voz, dejando salir el tono natural de mujer—, mejor vamos a otro lado.

—¿Por qué? Aquí me gusta.

Demasiado tarde. No habían entrado pero  Mila vio a través de la ventana. Como si fuera una alergia, al instante quedó en pleno silencio y con el rostro sonrojado.

Estúpido y sensual  Otabek .


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Así que arquitectura, eh? Pareces más un músico o algo así —seguía hablando Leo de forma despreocupada, con la idea de que  Otabek sería uno de sus buenos amigos desde ese momento.

—De hecho, solía ser DJ en algunos clubes nocturnos, pero lo dejé por un tiempo para concentrarme en la universidad.

—¡ Wow ! No necesito imaginármelo, tienes cara de DJ ¿no,  Guang ?

—Sí, hasta da miedo —dijo el más joven en broma. Leo se rio a carcajadas dejando un ambiente incómodo pero al mismo tiempo relajante. Ah, se le hacía difícil a  Otabek lidiar con gente tan risueña, de hecho le sorprendía lo bien que se llevaba con Jean.

A pesar de eso, estaba pasando buen tiempo con esos desconocidos. En ese momento estaba su atención dentro de esos dos, relajado, así que jamás imaginó que entrarían por la puerta Yuri y su amiga, para colmo gritando.

—¡ Mila ! —se quejaba la rubia.  Mila lo estaba arrastrando de la mano directo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los otros tres. 

Leo se calló confundido y  Guang se dedicaba a escuchar y observar desde hace rato. Por su parte,  Otabek , estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de esa mala situación.

—¡ Hey !  Otabek , que coincidencia encontrarte aquí —la chica logró tomar asiento al lado del deseado, jalando a Yuri, como siempre, a su otro costado. 

Era muy normal que ella estuviese entre los dos, siempre que de casualidad se juntaban los tres. ¿Saben cómo se sentía Yuri? Sí, sentía celos.

Yuri era como un gatito granada, cuando se enojaba o algo lo molestaba, entonces explotaba y lanzaba un montón de groserías y patadas. Cuando estaba con  Otabek en lugar de hacer explosión, hacía implosión. Cuando estaba con los dos, entonces explotaba y al mismo tiempo  implotaba . Básicamente reprimía sus ganas de matar a  Mila .

—¡ Hey !  Otabek ¿quiénes son tus amigos? —preguntó  Mila refiriéndose a los otros dos chicos confundidos, después de que nadie respondió a su inicial saludo.

—Soy Leo, estudio Turismo y él es mi compañero  Guang —Lo señaló con el dedo.

—Hola —saludó  Guang con su característico rostro sonrojado.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí? Normalmente siempre vienes con Yuri, pero ahora estás aquí por tu cuenta. ¿Viniste a visitar a tu amigo Leo? —Sin cuidado, la chica se colgó del brazo de  Otabek , con el propósito de acercar lo más que podía su pecho. Era un coqueteo que siempre hacía inconscientemente. El chico por su parte no dijo nada, como siempre.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces ella es tu chica, eh? —preguntó Leo, como si el rato estuviera para bromas.  Mila se ruborizó enseguida y bajó la mirada.

—¿Su chica? —siguió volada, incrustando un montón de ideas e ilusiones sobre que, tal vez,  Otabek también estaba interesado en ella.

Yuri no estaba en sus días, y no soportaría algo que desde el inicio quiso evitar. Dejaría a la parejita feliz con sus propios problemas, en paz. Se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió a la salida con prisa.

No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse qué pasaba cuando  Otabek , alarmado, se levantó también. Sin cuidado pasó por encima de  Mila haciéndola renegar, y corrió tras Yuri, quien no había llegado lo suficientemente lejos.

Lo detuvo del brazo e hizo que se girara, para quedar de frente. 

—¿Qué quieres? —intentó no evidenciar la molestia en su voz.

—¿A dónde vas? —En cambio  Otabek sonaba realmente calmado, era un don, pero también estaba agitado y preocupado.

Yuri estaba hormonal, y el tono que uso  Otabek lo alertó. No sabía cómo actuar al respeto. Se zafó de un movimiento brusco y lo miró a los ojos, estaba a punto de decirle algo con intención de ofenderlo pero, divina pelirroja de todos los santos.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué pasó aquí? —atrás de ella iban Leo y  Guang para chismear, aunque más bien  Guang fue arrastrado por Leo, algo así como cuando  Mila arrastraba a Yuri.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —gritó Yuri harto de todo. Harto de  Mila encimosa , harto de  Otabek misterioso, harto de esos otros dos entrometidos, harto de su maldita situación de mujercita.

En un intento desesperado de terminar con todo eso, soltó la sopa.

—¡¿Cómo no te puedes dar cuenta de que no te quiero cerca de  Beka ?! —siguió con una voz elevada, sin reprimirla—, ¡Me hiciste tragar una pastilla y me arrastraste por todos lados fingiendo estar preocupada por mí, pero solo lo vez y te olvidas de todo! Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo —se tranquilizó al decir lo último, pero no bajó el impacto. 

Mila estaba boquiabierta, impactada, alarmada, asustada, y más cosas que terminan en ' ada '. Atrás de ella leo y  Guang cubriéndose la boca para no gritar por el drama. 

Oh  Mila , Yuri acababa de darle un buen puñetazo sentimental. Sí, ahora se sentía como una mala amiga, interesada, y que figura. Eso le había dado a entender, pero bueno, lo había dicho de esa forma para no evidenciar que solamente estaba celoso. Básicamente le echó la culpa cuando el culpable era él mismo. 

—Yo... lo siento Yuri, no tenía idea —una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por su mejilla, limpiándola rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. Eso no conmovía al rubio—. Lo más seguro es que soy  una idiota por no pensar en mis actos —se lo decía al tipo que jamás pensaba en sus actos, peor aún, jamás tomaba responsabilidad por ellos.

— Mila —suspiró—, Me importas una mierda en este momento, yo solo quiero irme con  Otabek y arreglar mi problema.

—Leo, ¿no será mejor irnos y dejarlos? —preguntó  Guang por atrás de la espalda de Leo. Siempre lo usaba como escudo.

—No lo sé, creo que podríamos ayudar si quieren.

—No creo que sea buena idea interferir, están teniendo una discusión.

La campana del campus sonó, avisando que ya había pasado una hora y que debían otras clases, tenían quince minutos para regresar cada quien a su clase, pero había cosas más importantes. Leo y  Guang se despidieron fugazmente y partieron dejando solos al trío problemático. 

Mila estaba cabizbaja, sin saber qué hacer o decir, y  Otabek tampoco quería interferir. Bueno, a Yuri se le había soltado la sopa, pero aprovecho para condimentarla con mucha pimienta. 

—Escucha  Mila , ayer en la mañana desperté siendo mujer —la chica se limpió una vez más la cara, y miró al rubio confundida.

—¿Eres  transgénero ? —preguntó con inocencia.

Yuri ya estaba harto de sí mismo también, a veces le gustaba complicarse la vida por nada, y esta vez era muy complicado complicarse ya que ahora sí tenía un problema real. Se acercó a  Mila , tomó su mano y no dudó en ponerla sobre sus pechos de mujer.

—Oh dios santo.


	10. Chapter 10

Mila caminaba de un lado a otro, procesando la información de película que le habían confiado. Ella era una mujer creyente, en fantasmas,  aliens , y ese tipo de magia espontánea que volvía mujeres a los hombres de un día a otro. El único inconveniente era que jamás creyó que pasaría con alguien cercano.

No hacía falta nada para justificar sus infantiles creencias, y le creyó cada palabra a Yuri —sobre todo porque el rubio estaba demasiado serio—. 

Miró a Yuri de reojo, que estaba acostado en  Otabek como almohada. Después de haber tocado su pecho de mujer, gritó del asombro y recibió una cachetada de Yuri, luego se les ocurrió a todos faltar a las siguientes clases, y terminaron yendo de vuelta a la casa del rubio y de paso esperar a sus padres.

Ah, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que ella también había vivido una experiencia mágica, que quedaría entre su amiga y ella, era de esos recuerdos secretos que se guardaban en el corazón por siempre. Cuando pasó apenas eran adolescentes, y decirle eso a cualquiera pensaría en crías siendo engañadas por un truco de magia, pero  Mila sabía que eso era real. Tan real como el que Yuri era mujer ahora.

Desde entonces había tenido contacto con esa chica, que se convirtió en una amiga muy especial.

Tal vez si comenzaba hablándoles de ella y no sobre su experiencia en sí, sería más fácil.

—Yuri.

— Mhh —balbuceó sin moverse, haciendo que a  Otabek se le dificultara respirar ya que prácticamente Yuri estaba en su estómago.

—Escucha... puede que suene como una increíble coincidencia, pero creo conocer a alguien que te regresará a como antes.

Tan solo escuchar eso fue motivo alegría. El pobre estaba a unos cinco pasos de rendirse y quedarse como chica el resto de su vida. Qué al cabo sé veía igualito.

Se levantó de un salto, pasó por encima de  Otabek aplastando su pobre estómago con la rodilla, y llegó hasta donde  Mila para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla a los ojos.

—Ahora ya no te odio —dijo con los ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

—Yo sé que nunca lo hiciste —rio y le sonrió con cariño. Ah, acababa de romper el secreto que tenía con su amiga, pero si le explicaba seguro que lo entendía, ya que no era por nada—. Solo espero que con esto me perdones por lo de hace rato.

—¿Hace rato qué cosa? —dijo como si nada. Estaba a punto de renegarle por el drama que le había hecho pasar pero se aguantó.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó alguien gritando en la entrada. Era el padre más viejo, que al parecer salió de trabajar más temprano. 

Los tres jóvenes salieron y bajaron a la sala, recibiendo a Víctor. Aunque bueno, Yuri casi nunca estaba de buen humor cuando tenía que lidiar con Víctor sin el mediador, su papá.

—¡Ah!  Yurio —gritó meloso el viejo en cuanto vio a su pequeñito, y no dudó en correr y abrazarlo. 

Por alguna extraña razón el rubio no pudo escapar de los brazos de su padre ese día. No hicieron falta todo tipo de mimos, le acariciaba la cabeza, le daba besitos, y decía cosas bonitas y babosas. Algo andaba, demasiado raro.

—Mi bebé, mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te fue en la universidad? No fuiste ¿Verdad? Lo sabía. No importa, lo entiendo.

—En primer lugar, tú fuiste quien me hizo ir —renegó, alejando de una vez a su padre.

—Oh —retomó compostura al notar la presencia de los otros dos—, veo que están aquí. 

—Padre, ellos presenciaron el extraño ritual afectuoso que hiciste hace un momento desde el inicio.

—Hola señor Víctor, ya me enteré de lo que pasó con Yuri —aprovechó  Mila para de una vez entrar en tema.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! Papá,  Mila conoce a alguien que sabe qué hacer. ¡Estoy salvado!

—¿En serio? ¡ Mila , eso es genial! Te debo mucho ahora —agradeció el padre tomando a  Mila de los hombros y con los ojos brillosos. En eso se parecía un poco Yuri a su padre.

—Oh, no es nada, de verdad.

—En cambio... ¿qué haces aquí  Otabek ? Supongo que viniste porque  Mila estaba aquí —sacó el padre, con el afán de escupir veneno. Yuri no soportaría de nuevo que emparejaran a su mejor amigo y a su amiga.

—Padre,  Otabek vino desde la mañana y me acompañó a la estúpida universidad a la cual me obligaste a ir —Víctor hizo un puchero, e iba a seguir diciendo  mensadas pero no era momento.

— Em ... Sobre eso, ¿cuándo llegará el señor  Yuuri ? —le interrumpió  Mila .

—¡Oh, es verdad! Él seguirá trabajando hasta su hora de salida. Pero ¿podemos ir con esa persona cuanto antes? Creo que será mejor para  Yurio .

—¡Bien! Entonces vamos de una vez antes de que sea más tarde.

Como si fuera un clásico programa americano para niños, todos salieron de casa con una sonrisa y lanzando bendiciones a todos. Yuri sentía cómo la paz interior regresaba a su cuerpo poco a poco. Al fin podría tener su pene de vuelta.

Caminaron un rato siguiendo a  Mila , y tomaron el metro. En el transcurso del viaje, la pelirroja y la rubia iban de la mano platicando —solo en esa ocasión Yuri le daría el gusto— y atrás de ellos, un entrometido padre que se metía a las pláticas pero terminaba siendo ignorado, y un  Otabek que constantemente era  ajerado por el mismísimo entrometido.

No fue más de media hora cuando los cuatro terminaron parados frente a una casita de dos pisos bastante pintoresca. 

—Bien... aquí es —dijo  Mila bastante nerviosa, no estaba segura de cómo pedirle eso a su amiga porque hace poco más de un mes que no le hablaba. Pero bueno, una visita sorpresa por un favor no era tan malo ¿o sí? No todo caso, tomó coraje y caminó hacia la puerta.

Yuri estaba comenzando a temblar.

—Tranquilo  Yura —susurró  Otabek en su oído, al sentir cómo Yuri comenzaba a balancearse. El delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió al rubio por la espalda valía la pena.

Mila tocó el timbre. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que abrieron la puerta.

—¿Aló? —era un muchacho de abundante cabello claro, y alto. En cuanto vio a  Mila la reconoció—. ¡Oh! Milena, qué gusto volver a verte. ¿Quieres que llame a Sara?

—¡Hola Emil! Te vez igual que siempre. Sí por favor.

El chico volvió a cerrar la puerta, después de medio minuto llegó la tal dichosa Sara. En cuanto vio a  Mila se le iluminó el rostro, como el de un niño viendo un juguete nuevo y deseado.

Ah...  Otabek había visto ese tipo de cara antes. Era esa misma alegría que veía en el rostro de una chica enamorada cada que lo veía a él, si  Mila no se daba cuenta de que ponía la misma cara que ella, Sara necesitaría una ayudita.

— Mila —dijo casi suspirando, eso confirmaba todas las sospechas de  Otabek . La pobre chica estaba enamorada.

—¡ Hey , Sara! —respondió con evidente nerviosismo, rascando su nuca y haciendo una cara graciosa— ¿Qué tal? Hace mucho que no nos vemos  jejeje , bueno, no sé cómo iniciar. Tengo un pequeño problema, quería ver si de casualidad podrías ayudarme.

Sara dejó de sonreír, y la miró con un deje de preocupación.

—¡Por su puesto que sí! Lo que sea que necesites — Mila sintió un horrible alivio, se había preocupado demasiado y Sara lo había tomado bien.

Me sorprendió más porque ni siquiera hizo plática, y solo fue directo al grano.

—Bueno... — Mila se hizo a un lado y señaló a Yuri—. Pasó algo raro con él, y estoy segura de que tú sabrías cómo curarlo.

Sara lo vio, Yuri vio a Sara... Algo andaba muy mal.

—¡Tú! —gritó Yuri después de reconocerla.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sara también gritó, indignada.

Era la misma chica con la que se había peleado la semana pasada. 


	11. Chapter 11

—¿Está herido? —preguntó una pequeña  Mila de cabello largo, y un vestido azul bastante alegre.

—Creo que sí... —Sara era mayor que  Mila , así que esos cuatro años de diferencia servían para poder ser su niñera.

La madre de  Mila y la abuela de Sara eran vecinas y buenas amigas, así que ellas dos llevaban tiempo jugando juntas.  Mila recién cumplía doce años, y ya no necesitaba ser cuidada por Sara, pero aún así ambas seguían juntándose.

Esos cuatro años hacían realmente la diferencia.  Mila apenas crecía, pero Sara ya estaba formada como una señorita. Aunque ya no la necesitara, seguía cuidando de  Mila .

—No quiero que muera, hay que hacer algo... — Mila tomó al pequeño gatito entre sus manos, sin miedo a ensuciarse o cualquier otra cosa. 

Sara sinceramente se sorprendió, ya que  Mila solía ser muy cuidadosa hasta de dónde se sentaba en la calle.

Habían encontrado a un gatito gracias a sus maullidos, dentro un arbusto. No sabían cómo llegó ahí, pero ahora era lo que menos importaba.

Sara llevaba días en un debate consigo misma. No sabía si sería bueno o no decirle a  Mila sobre las habilidades de su abuela, y que ahora ella estaba aprendiendo. Desde hace un tiempo que quería decirle, especialmente cuando más jóvenes, porque era una niña y le maravillaba aquello, naturalmente quería mostrárselo a  Mila .

No tardó mucho en decidirlo, este era un momento que lo ameritaba. No dejaría que aquella pequeña creatura muriera frente a  Mila .

—Sé qué podemos hacer... Mi abuela puede curarlo. Hay que llevarlo con ella.

Mila no preguntó nada, y se encaminó junto a Sara a casa de la abuela, con el gato en manos. Era tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de sus manos.

Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, para  Mila era el día en que Sara le había confiado su secreto más grande, y eso era sumamente importante para su amistad. 

La abuela de Sara era mágica, y curó al gato con unos cuantos objetos y remedios, dejándolo fuerte y grande.

* * *

—¡De ninguna manera! —le gritó Sara a Yuri. Porque, bueno, él era un maldito bastardo estúpido y machista. Tenía lo que se merecía, y encima venían a pedirle ayuda para resolver sus problemas. De verdad, deberían de estar bromeando.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó  Mila desconcertada.

Yuri y Sara se veían fijamente, tan fuerte que sus cabezas podrían explotar por la presión.

—¡Mocoso, ¿no has tenido suficiente? 

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Tú fuiste la loca que se alteró por nada! Vieja.

—Vieja tu madre, malcriado.

—Perra, no aguantas nada.

—Encima vienes a insultarme, ¿Te sientes machito con los pantalones bien puestos?

—Al menos no me quejo de los pantalones que traigo.

Eso último no había tenido sentido. Víctor estaba en shock al escuchar a su hijito decirle perra a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían —aunque parecía que esos dos ya se habían conocido antes, y en una mala situación—.

—¿Por qué no te pones una falda, como la niña que eres? —oh, eso ya había sido muy a propósito. Definitivamente Sara sabía de la situación de Yuri, y eso le respondió muchas de sus dudas.

Todo era culpa de esa bruja.

—Hija de puta... —dijo conteniendo todas sus ganas de caminar frente a ella y romperle su perfecta nariz respingada.

Víctor se cubrió la boca en un shock doble, y  Otabek solo desvió la mirada a toda la situación. 

Sara tomó a  Mila de la camisa y la jaló dentro de su casa, cerrando la puerta de un buen golpe, dejando en claro su molestia. Aunque eso estaba claro desde que vio a Yuri.

—De verdad, no sé en qué estabas pensando... —Sara caminaba de un lado a otro, negando y sosteniendo el puente de su nariz.  Mila se había sentado en el sofá, bastante apenada y al mismo tiempo confundida. Emil estaba en el umbral de la puerta espiando el chisme.

—Yo no tenía idea, Yuri jamás nos dijo nada... —intentó defenderse con su ignorancia ante la situación.

—Claro que no lo haría, ¿por qué les contaría cuando ofendió y molestó a una desconocida en la calle? Eso lo haría quedar mal con sus amigos ¿No? Al menos es listo y sabe cerrar la  bocota , no como tú. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió contarles lo que puedo hacer? —hablaba de prisa y muy, pero muy molesta. 

—Sara... —sus ojos se aguaron y su labio inferior temblaba. Sara jamás le había hablado de esa forma, y sentía que la había traicionado.

Era un mal día para  Mila , primero pierde a Yuri, lo recupera pero a costa de su mejor amiga... Solo faltaba terminar perdiendo a los dos y quedar completamente sola —cabe decir que  Otabek también se iría porque es parte de Yuri—. Se sentía una idiota, peor, porque no lo hacía a propósito.

— Mila ... —suspiró, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja—. Escucha... Sé que ya dedujiste que yo hice mujer a ese idiota, pero tengo mis razones ¿Sí? Él tiene su merecido.

No respondió, no sabía cómo. No estaba segura de si Sara accedería a revertir el hechizo, porque ella tenía su orgullo bien puesto. En eso se parecía a su hermano  Michele .

—A ver, por lo que escuché, te ofendió en la calle. ¿Podrías contarnos lo que pasó? —dijo Emil apareciendo de la nada frente a ellas. Se decidió por ser el mediador, ya que ambas se veían inestables. En cualquier momento podrían echarla a perder feo.

Y no solo ellas, también Yuri, quien estaba siendo acorralado por su padre y su amigo para que revelara la verdad. Ambos eran listos —cada quien a su manera—, y como  Mila , dedujeron que Yuri era el culpable de todo.

—Así que... se alteró por nada ¿Eh? —dijo  Otabek guardando la compostura, pero con las ganas de darle un buen manotazo a su amigo para quitarle lo menso.

—Sí, ¿Eh? ¿Qué es nada? —siguió Víctor con su fracasado intento de intimidad a su hijo. De hecho, Víctor estaba bastante decepcionado, Yuri podía ser grosero con él y hasta a veces con  Yuuri , pero jamás lo había escuchado decir una palabra altisonante de esa magnitud.

—¿En serio? ¿Van a regañarme? 

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez?  Yura , Sara no pudo haberte hecho eso por nada —preguntó  Otabek , llevando el control de la situación.

—Le diré a  Yuuri para que te castigue.

—Padre, ¿Puedes parar? —rodó los ojos, y volteó a ver a  Otabek ignorando el puchero de su padre. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan infantil en una situación tan seria como esa. Tan solo ver a  Otabek , tan imponente y autoritario, le daba escalofríos, y al mismo tiempo se excitaba—. ¿Quieres que te diga qué pasó? No fue nada en serio, solo una chica ardida, se enojó porque le dije que era hombre.

De nuevo, eso no tenía nada de sentido.


	12. Chapter 12

El día estaba nublado, Yuri odiaba los días nublados, así que desde que despertó estaba de un pésimo humor. Sin contar el hecho de que se había desvelado haciendo tarea y ese día le tocaba exponer en una clase. Odiaba exponer.

Cuando se sentía de mal humor, irónicamente se vestía mejor, había seleccionado su mejor ropa para llevar, se bañó sin mirarse y se peinó el cabello después de años sin hacerlo. Se veía bien, que bien no, fabuloso.

Era un día perfecto para ser una completa perra. Tomó su mochila, salió de casa sin decirle nada a sus padres directito a la escuela, y caminó a todo dar, con su mal humor de adorno.

Cuando Yuri se ponía en ese plan, media escuela lo odiaba. Aunque... ya lo odiaban aún sin el plan, pero esos días se tomaban la molestia de presumir su odio.

Había transcurrido las primeras dos horas de clase normal —normal para Yuri incluye al menos tres mentadas— y en el receso decidió ir por un café a la cafetería de siempre, ignorando por completo a  Mila que insistía en ir a una nueva tienda, a la que decidió ir ella sola.

Ahí fue cuando su historia comenzó, y tanto Yuri como Sara contaron lo sucedido, claro, cada quien a su conveniencia:

—Un tipo quería golpearme porque le tumbé su estúpido café, y para colmo me dijo niñita —chilló con su voz de chica—, entonces Sara se metió a donde no la llamaron por metiche, según ella a defenderme. Solo le dije que no había pedido su ayuda, que no necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer siendo yo hombre, para defenderme. ¿Qué se cree? 

Otabek y Víctor solo pudieron tacharlo de "machista", no dijeron nada, pero sus miradas le culpaban. Yuri parecía más alguien reprimido por no poder ser como el estereotipo varonil, así como  Otabek .

—Bueno, yo estaba en el café cuando unos chicos chocaron a mi lado, el tipo más grande iba a golpear a Yuri, yo creí que era una chica así que no podía dejar que eso pasara. Solo quería ayudar, pero Yuri me empujó y se enojó, me gritó de cosas por el simple hecho de ser mujer y querer ayudarlo. Como si las mujeres no fueran capaces de hacer lo mismo que un hombre. Me molesté. No es mi culpa querer darle una lección —argumentó Sara, con una voz victimizada.

Mila la miró con reproche, porque Sara no tenía derecho a enojarse con ella por llevarle a Yuri hasta su casa, no señor. Ella no tenía desde el inicio, porqué haber convertido a Yuri en mujer.

Ambos estaban con carita de gato y lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Aunque, en realidad la culpa la tenían los dos, de una u otra forma. Yuri, por el simple hecho de ser un malhumorado, y Sara, por seguirle echando leña al fuego.

Cuando Yuri chocó con ese tipo por andar con el teléfono a paso rápido y sin fijarse, le tumbó su cafecito recién hecho, y sí, el tipo se enojó. Pero no, no quiso golpearlo, en realidad solo lo tomó del hombro para que Yuri no escapara ignorando la situación una vez que lo escuchó quejarse. 

—¡ Hey ! Me  vas a pagar ese café, y la lavandería. 

—¡Suéltame! —gritó dando un manotazo al brazo del tipo, para que soltara su hombro—, yo no pagaré nada.

Entonces el tipo tomó de nuevo el brazo de Yuri, reteniéndolo. Fue ahí cuando la chica que había observado todo desde el inicio se metió, porque creyó que Yuri era niña, y que estaba a punto de ser abusada por un tipo que la iba a golpear. Sí, Yuri se veía como una niña poco femenina con la ropa que traía, aunque se veía genial.

—¡Alto! ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes lastimar a una chica así nada más —se entrometió, haciendo que el tipo soltara a Yuri. Quedó con cara de confundido, y miró de nuevo a Yuri, había jurado que era chico.

Y Yuri, boquiabierto, se enojó aún más con esa supuesta heroína que con el tipo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡No soy chica! No te metas en donde no te llaman, bruja.

—¿No eres chica? —preguntó Sara asombrada, haciendo enojar aún más al gatito.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldita bruja —siguió con sus insultos sin sentido. Sara realmente estaba un poco confundida por la poca gratitud que recibió a la que esperaba. El tipo, en cambio, mejor guardó distancia cuando comenzaron a gritar los otros dos. El restaurante entero estaba  expectante ante el teatro de Yuri.

—Niño desgraciado, ¡al menos deberías decir gracias y callarte! Qué mal gusto.

—¡¿Y yo por qué debería agradecerte?! En primera, no pedí tu ayuda, en segunda, si hubiese pedido ayuda, no habría sido a ti.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia de entre todos aquí y yo? —preguntó Sara sin un mero propósito, solo para seguir discutiendo con el chiquillo.

—¿Cómo podrías tú defenderme de ese tipo que es bastante grande? Si solo eres una escuálida chica.

—¿Escuálida? —fue ahí cuando entendió todo, no pediría su ayuda por el simple hecho de ser mujer—, por si no te has visto en un espejo, podría yo más fácilmente defenderte de ese tipo, que si los roles estuvieran invertidos.

—Ahora resulta que por ser delgado no podría yo defenderte del tipo? Claro que podría. Soy hombre, ¡puedo hacer lo quiera! No necesito que me defienda una chica.

—Tú... —Ahora sí, había tocado el punto débil de Sara. Se dejó llevar por sus emociones y siguió discutiendo con Yuri. No podía dejarse ganar con un niñito con cara de niña misógino—. ¿Por qué una mujer no podría defender a un hombre? ¿Solo por eso? Tú luces exactamente como una chica, por ser hombre no quiere decir que tengas más fuerza que una chica.

—¡Es naturaleza! Los hombres han sido hechos para ser más fuertes.

—Si fuera cuestión de naturaleza entonces deberías ser más alto que yo, y más inteligente, pero eres un enano idiota.

—Aunque sea así sigo estando por encima de ti.

Sara no sería capaz de razonar con un idiota, porque bueno, era un idiota, y los idiotas jamás perdían una discusión.

Pero se rebajó a su nivel, y su impulso de idiotez movió su mano. Una sonora cachetada estalló contra la mejilla blanca de Yuri, dejando una marca de mano al rojo. Todos guardaron silencio en ese momento, y Yuri estaba en shock... Era la primera vez que alguien le golpeaba en serio.

—Las mujeres podemos ser iguales a los hombres —dijo Sara como argumento final, con la mínima esperanza de que Yuri se doblegara.

—No, no pueden —respondió con toda la ironía que tenía, porque recién acababa de ser golpeado por una chica. Era como si su honor de hombre dependiera de ello.

Sara tomó sus cosas de la silla, miró una última vez a Yuri para grabarse su rostro, y salió corriendo del lugar. Yuri sonrió satisfecho porque había ganado la discusión y había, lamentablemente, hecho llorar a una mujer.

Era un maldito idiota que estando de mal humor ni siquiera era capaz de saber lo que estaba diciendo, solo se dejaban llevar por cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, como el 80% de la población masculina en el planeta. Había sido demasiado terco, y creyendo que Sara se había ido a llorar, jamás imaginó que despertaría a la semana siguiente como una chica.


	13. Chapter 13

—Si Mickey se entera se volverá loco. La abuela y él siempre te han dicho que no debes de usar tus habilidades para tu propio beneficio —dijo Emil, luego de escuchar la confesión de las chicas. 

—¡Ya lo sé! Lo siento, maldición... —Sara terminó por ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, en un intento vano de dar lástima.

Mientras, fuera de casa estaba Yuri intentando dar lástima a su padre y amigo. A veces, la especialidad de Yuri era ser la víctima aún cuando tenía toda la culpa, solo se trataba de poner ojitos de gato y todo listo. Por alguna extraña razón, con los pocos cambios femeninos de su rostro se veía aún más inocente que antes, pero sus jueces no cayeron como siempre.

Ahora sí estaban decididos a regañarlo sin que se salga con la suya.

—Yuri, tú más que nadie debe saber que tanto hombres como mujeres somos iguales —dijo el mayor de los tres, con el rostro más serio que lo había visto poner en su corta vida. Su padre daba un poco de miedo cuando se ponía serio y autoritario.

—¿Y por qué debería saberlo? No es como si haya convivido con chicas antes para saber qué hacen o qué no —intentó persuadir, con toda la suerte en su contra. Ya nada que dijera podría servir como argumento a su favor.

— Yuuri ha tenido el rol de madre la mayor parte de tiempo, y así como él, hay mujeres que asumen el rol de padre y se esfuerzan al igual que nosotros por serlo, y lo hacen, así de simple. 

—Eso no lo hace mujer, padre —Víctor rio un poco por lo bajo, como una brisa sarcástica muy obvia. Daba ciertamente miedo para Yuri, ya que si padre básicamente era un terrón de azúcar torpe.

—Eso tampoco lo hace hombre. Hacer las cosas de una forma no te define, es por eso que ser hombre no te hace más capaz de hacer mejor las cosas que las mujeres. Por ende, todos somos iguales y punto. ¿Escuchaste? Yuri, ahora quiero que lo digas. Quiero que digas que entiendes.

—¿Por qué siempre la culpa la tengo yo? Ella fue la que causó todo este problema.

—No te escucho decir que lo entiendes... ¿Acaso quieres que siga hablando hasta meterte los conceptos manualmente en esa cabeza tuya? —medio bromeó el más viejo, con aires de presionar a su hijo—.  Otabek , ¿tú qué dices? ¿Yuri mujer podría hacer exactamente lo mismo que Yuri hombre?

Y Yuri se calló. No esperaba que su mismísimo padre que parecía ser un niño todo el tiempo, fuera lo suficientemente astuto como para meter la situación actual en el mismísimo regaño. Remarcar su problema de sexo opuesto ya era una parada fuerte para Yuri. Si  Otabek se atrevía a decir lo que no quería escuchar, ya había perdido.

—Por su puesto. Me atrevo a decir que hasta podría hacer mejor las cosas.

Era un traidor. No le importaba si era mujer u hombre, pero una vez solos los dos, se encargaría de matarlo con sus propias manos. Después de la mirada asesina que le otorgó Yuri a  Otabek , éste sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bueno, sigo sin escucharte Yuri —volvió a presionar el padre.

Yuri mordía su lengua, con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y morir. Esta vez no se trataba de su estúpida idea de que los hombres eran mejores, esta vez solo se trataba de su ridículo ego. Si lo decía, estaría perdiendo, y odiaba perder.

—¡No es mi culpa que Sara se sintiera inferior por mis palabras, ella es la que debería disculparse por convertirme en mujer! —terminó gritando, agitado, presionado.

—¿Qué? —escucharon una nueva voz, una desconocida pero que parecía entender a la perfección todo. Los tres voltearon para ver a un chico con unas bolsas de mercado entre sus manos.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué? —respondió Víctor, confundido.

—¿Qué está pasando y por qué dijeron eso de Sara? —preguntó serio aquel chico, pero con el rostro lleno de odio de mal gusto.

—¿Conoces a Sara? —preguntó  Otabek , como siempre, guardando la calma para no empeorar las cosas.

—¡Claro! Soy su hermano. Así que todo lo que está pasando me incumbe, y exijo que me digan quiénes son y qué hacen aquí.

—La maldita bruja que tienes por hermana me convirtió en mujer, ¡estoy aquí para que me regrese a como era antes! —respondió Yuri con todas sus hebras llenas de furia, fuego e ira. Casi podían matarse mutuamente con sus miradas llenas de odio.

—Seguramente todo es tu culpa, enana histérica. Sara jamás haría algo así solo para perjudicar a alguien sin motivo. Será mejor que te disculpes con ella lo más pronto posible o me encargaré de que te vaya mal.

—¡¿Enana histérica?! —gritó, lista para decir un montón de maldiciones y posiblemente golpear al chico, pero fue detenido a tiempo por  Otabek , quién lo sujetó detrás y tapó su boca.

—¡Yuri por Dios! ¡Solo hazlo y ya, es lo más fácil! —gritó Víctor, dejando helado a Yuri quien casi nunca había escuchado gritar a su padre de verdad. Sus únicos gritos eran de emoción y felicidad.

El chico pasó entre ellos empujando a Víctor, para luego entrar en la casa con todo y las bolsas del mercado. 

En cuanto entró Sara se levantó del sofá, intentando figurar que nada malo estaba pasando.

—Mickey, llegaste.

—Maldición, Sara. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre usar tus habilidades contra otras personas por tu beneficio?

Sara no tuvo que fingir ni un segundo más. Era más que obvio el hecho de que los tres de afuera le habían aclarado todo.

—¡Él comenzó! ¡Todo lo que le pasó se lo merecía! —volvió a defenderse con las mismas palabras, muy aferrada a su idea.

—¡Sara! Esto no se trata de él, o de ellos, jamás se tratará de los demás ¡Siempre se trata de ti! ¿Entiendes? No es lo que les pasa a ellos, sino lo que tú haces en base a ello. No está bien, nunca estará bien que hagas justicia con tus propias manos.

A Sara, escuchar todo eso le dolía. Maldición, que le dolía, porque sentía que la limitaban, y que la culpaban por todo. ¿Por qué debería quedarse sentada cuando alguien le dice que vale menos que los hombres? 

Era una gitana, había heredado el poder de su abuela, era una mujer fuerte y que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿por qué aún así la limitaban? 

No se atrevió a decirle todo eso a su hermano, y solo se quedó callada.  Mila y Emil no habían tenido la oportunidad ni de saludar. Cuando Mickey vio el rostro compungido de su hermana, analizó lo que había dicho y decidió aclarar un poco mejor las cosas, con menos gritos y más palabras bonitas.

—Escucha, Sara... Tú vales demasiado, no quiero que pierdas la ética de ser correcta solo para corregir a otros. Deja que los demás hagan lo que quieran y pronto recibirán lo que merecen, pero no ensucies tus manos con ellos, no merecen que les pongas atención. Tú eres mejor que ellos, no deberías dejar que te afecte, ya sabes que eres una gran persona, así deberías dejarlo, y no rebajarte a su nivel.

A  Mila y a Emil les recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar la dulce voz de Mickey, era como ver el sol durante la noche, era como cada venida del papa, como una alineación planetaria, cada mil  años pasaba. Al menos frente a ellos, porque ya se imaginaban que esa era su voz especial para Sara.

Sara levantó un poco su cara, y las lágrimas que tanto había intentado reprimir para no verse débil comenzaba a salir. 

—Lo lamento... lo siento tanto Mickey —sin más se abalanzó a sus brazos, y los hermanos una vez más se fundieron en sus propios brazos, reflexionando de la vida y corrigiéndose a sí mismos.

Era tan conmovedor.

Ahora solo faltaba que Yuri y Sara se encontraran y se pidieran perdón mutuamente. Yuri porque no tenía de otra, y Sara porque había aprendido su lección.

Bueno, a Yuri aún le faltaban más gritos para aprender su lección también.


	14. Chapter 14

Un comienzo con el pie izquierdo, unas malas decisiones, y un arreglo forzado. Casi como un matrimonio por embarazo.

Ahora dos personas completamente impulsivas se encontraban cara a cara, desafiándose con la mirada a muerte. 

Sara mantenía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, parecía una burla como último recurso. Y Yuri, bueno, él había olvidado cómo sonreír, pero su gran esfuerzo se destacó principalmente porque no había lanzado ni una grosería.

Atrás de ellos se encontraban los padres que habían arreglado el matrimonio. Por un lado  Mila ,  Michele , y Emil, y por otro lado Víctor, y  Otabek . 

Antes de estar frente uno del otro, habían recibido instrucciones exactas de qué iban a decir. No tenían que dejarse llevar, y solamente deberían repetir cada una de las palabras que se les había impuesto.

Ese problema debía ser arreglado para jamás volver a hablar de ello, y sellar ese capítulo de sus vidas como algo prohibido de recordar. Tal vez solo les serviría a esos dos como una lección, una patada en la entrepierna.

—Yuri... no quiero explicar mis motivos, no quiero recordar el porqué hice esto, pero te pido disculpas —dijo Sara, arrastrando los dientes y diciendo más cosas de las que debería para mantener aunque sea un poco de su dignidad inexistente.

—Sara... no quiero recordar tus errores, ni remarcar mis palabras, pero pido disculpas por decir algo muy  lastímero para tu frágil espíritu feminista —atacó Yuri, con su nada característica forma de hablar. Sara apretó los labios para retener todas las groserías que quería gritarle a ese mocoso rubio.

Otabek aprovechó la situación para darle un buen golpe en la nuca a Yuri.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, pero se resistió a reaccionar como haría normalmente, y se dedicó a mejorar sus palabras—. Ya pues, lo lamento en serio. No debí abrir mi boca.

De cierta forma el ambiente para estos dos seguía tenso, pero los demás sintieron que se habían quitado un gran peso de encima, en especial Víctor y  Otabek que fueron los primeros en enterarse de la situación.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Dime cómo regresar a ser hombre de una vez —exigió Yuri, que al parecer era el único que recordaba que era una mujercita.

—Sí, si podrías ser tan amable de revertir el hechizo —pidió ayuda Víctor, intentando sonar como una súplica casual, ya que la actitud de Yuri no ayudaba.

—Ah, es verdad —suspiró Sara, recordando una de las instrucciones de  Mila . Debía decirle la forma en que podía ser hombre de nuevo.  Mila sabía de cierta forma cómo funcionaban los hechizos de Sara—. Yo no soy capaz de regresarte a como antes.

—¿Qué? —medio gritó Yuri.  Otabek repuso su atención perdida en una sorpresa, y Víctor dejó de sonreír un poco confundido.

—Sí, yo soy la culpable de que seas mujer, pero el hechizo que lancé solo puede romperse cuando se haya cumplido la situación que establecí como meta —intentó explicar de forma concreta, pero dejando muchas preguntas.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —se alteró, creyendo que de cierta forma Sara había puesto una "meta" imposible de cumplir. Tal vez y debía ir a la luna o descubrir la cura del cáncer.

—¡No es mi culpa! Solo puedo realizar ese tipo de hechizos sin error de margen. No soy perfecta —Yuri rio por lo bajo, con ironía. Toda esa situación para mostrarle que las mujeres eran iguales, pero ahora reafirmaba que no era perfecta.

Victor ,  Otabek , y  Mila suspiraron, comenzando a perder la esperanza mientras Yuri se volvía loco.

—Bueno, ya qué, no podemos hacer otra cosa. Solo dime qué meta debo cumplir para volver a ser hombre —se resignó Yuri. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

—El hechizo se romperá cuando te sientas como una mujer.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Yuri de nuevo, sacándose de quicio—. ¡Explícame eso!

—Lo siento, no es algo que pueda explicar (o que alguien como tú puedas entender) —dijo entre sus ocultos y más oscuros pensamientos. 

—Por favor Sara, solo dilo un poco más explicado —suplicó  Mila que comenzaba a cansarse de los dos. 

—Bien, disculpa —le dijo directamente a  Mila , solo a ella, sí, porque los demás no merecían sus disculpas de verdad—. Yuri, escucha. Tienes que hacer algo que te haga sentir como una completa mujer. Ya sabes, algo mental.

Yuri casi lloraba de la represión de sus sentimientos explosivos asesinos. No entendía ni mierda.

Pero ya estaban todos cansados, los tres guardias de Yuri se encargarían de encontrar la respuesta.

—Lo lamento  Mila —dijo como últimas palabras, con todo su corazón sincero.  Mila la miró fijamente y sonrió, cerrando los ojos cansada.

—Descuida, Sara. Todo se va a arreglar y no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores.

Sara se metió a su casa un poco desanimada, se sentía como una niña regañada, con una  reprimienda injusta pero comprensible. De ella siguió Emil, seguramente iría a consolarla un  poco, pero sorpresivamente  Michele se había quedado afuera, como si esperara a que todos se fueran para poder entrar, como si fuera un guardaespaldas.

Mila bajó las pequeñas escaleras hasta estar a la altura de los otros tres, todos con caras largas a punto de irse.

—Escuchen, les daré la respuesta rápida. No es necesario solo encontrar una respuesta "mental" —dijo  Michele remarcando las comillas con sus dedos—, también se puede físicamente, y es la salida fácil. 

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó  Mila , que era la única que se atrevía a contestarle al hermano de Sara.

—Masturbarse —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del maldito mundo mundial.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Yuri, como siempre él solo, mientras los demás intentaban procesar la información—. ¡Ni loco haré eso con este cuerpo de niña!

—Es lo más rápido, porque de la forma "mental" o del subconsciente se dará solo cuando el afectado asuma los ideales puestos en meta de forma consciente. O sea, que te des cuenta de que eres el mismo siendo hombre o mujer. Aunque lo digas con tus propias palabras no pasará, es algo más profundo psicológicamente. Entonces si te masturbas llegarás a un estado placebo donde inconscientemente no te importará si eres mujer u hombre, y sucederá —terminó, sin ganas de decir ni una sola palabra mas para explicarle a esos cabeza hueca. Antes de recibir cualquier otra pregunta por parte de los cuatro, se metió a su casa y cerró la puerta para no levantar sospechas a Sara de que les había dado la respuesta fácil.

Yuri tenía la mente en blanco, a punto de irse a otra dimensión y navegar por el espacio. Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, con la respuesta en sus manos.

Mierda, santísima mierda. Ya todos sabían cuál sería el único problema que faltaba por resolver.


	15. Chapter 15

El atardecer se veía de tonos cálidos muy bonitos, trayendo a sus lejanías el sobrio color de la tristeza y sus incontables estrellas.

Hoy había sido un gran día, muy productivo. Todos habían terminado exhaustos y bien servidos, listos para ir a casita a dormir.

Bueno no, en realidad era una mierda.

Aún con tan poética prosa, los cuatro integrantes del grupito que caminaba por la calle lucían unas largas caras de pocos amigos. 

Y ahora debían aguantar un poco más de mierda, ya que Yuri era un idiota necio que se negaba a tomar "el camino" fácil.

—Vamos Yuri... ¿no sacrificarías ese pequeño detalle para volver a ser hombre? —insistía  Mila por décima vez, siendo ignorada cruelmente desde la quinta vez.

Los tres habían estado convenciendo a Yuri, pero nada rindió frutos. En realidad ni siquiera entendían cuál era la preocupación de Yuri ¡Si hacerlo era la forma más fácil!  Otabek ya se había rendido, Víctor optó por mejor callarse — difícilmente su hijo les haría más caso si él hablaba—, y habían dejado a  Mila rogar sola, pero seguía siendo lo mismo.

—Escuchen... de verdad no lo haré, ni siquiera he tomado agua para no ir al baño... —dijo Yuri un poco hastiado de tantos ruegos de la pelirroja.

—¿ Ehhh ? ¡Yuri eso es muy malo! Te vas a deshidratar—su padre preocupado no dudó en reaccionar.

—Ah, viejo, no es como si viviéramos en una isla tropical ¿sabes?

—A ver... —interrumpió la voz de la razón—, si esto pasó desde ayer en la mañana, básicamente llevas dos días sin tomar agua, pero eso no quiere decir que no hayas tenido que ir al baño en ninguna ocasión, es imposible.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, porque posiblemente Yuri pudo haber tomado agua la noche anterior de lo ocurrido, o simplemente el cuerpo lo necesitaba aunque no hubiese tomado agua. Todos voltearon a ver a Yuri, esperando una respuesta, pero solo vieron su cara un poco sonrojada.

—Pues no es imposible —refutó, sin prueba alguna de sus palabras.

¿Era acaso posible dejar el problema para largo y descansar esa noche? Nadie quería esa opción.

No, nadie la quería, mucho menos Yuri, pero... ¡si no hacían nada entonces se iría para largo!

Era el maldito dilema dentro de la cabeza del rubio. Sabía, por las malas, que no tenía otra maldita opción, no si quería terminar todo de una vez.

Después de caminar un ratito llegaron a la casa  Nikiforov , dónde se encontraba un recién llegado  Yuuri .

—¡ Hey ! ¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó con un poco de pendiente pero siendo razonable.

—¡ Ahh ! ¡ Iuuri ! —Víctor no se molestó por esconder sus ganas de abrazar y besar a su esposo enfrente de los adolescentes. Yuri ya estaba acostumbrado, pero los otros dos se incomodaron un poco—. Fue horrible, pasamos un feo malentendido y muchos problemas...

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

—Encontramos al responsable de que Yuri fuera mujer. Es... Fue una vieja amiga mía...—dijo  Mila un poco apenada, como si la culpa fuera de ella.

Otabek la miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar notar ese "fue" que cambió en la oración. No estaba seguro, pero todo eso podría entorpecer su amistad con Sara,  Mila parecía triste.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Amiga tuya? Cielos, qué locura, quién lo diría — Yuuri apartó al empalagoso de su esposo, poniéndole más atención a los chicos.

—¡ Sip , pero no nos dijo nada útil! —aprovechó Yuri para quejarse, con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo en su cara.

—¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces cómo le haremos para descubrir cómo regresarte a la normalidad? 

—De hecho, su hermano fue muy amable al darnos la respuesta rápida al problema... —reveló  Otabek , con un poco de miedo a descubrir la reacción de Yuri. Misteriosamente no pasó nada malo, pero eso daba más miedo.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó  Yuuri , con un rostro de "hubiesen dicho eso desde el principio, joder". 

Todos se miraron entre sí, con un poco de miedo a la reacción de Yuri al igual que  Otabek , y con un poco de vergüenza por decir algo tan indecente frente a la persona más pura que todos conocían.

—Bueno... —se bien aventuró Víctor a revelar—, nuestro hijo debe sentirse como una chica... En otras palabras...  em , debe tocarse ahí abajo.

Facepalm de parte de Yuri, un extraño sonrojo de parte de  Otabek , y una risita burlona de parte de  Mila , definitivamente el padre más viejo era un caso único entre padres del mundo.

—Vaya... qué inesperado.

* * *

—Entonces eso fue lo que pasó... — Yuuri tomó un pequeño suspiro después de haber escuchado toda la historia, claramente narrada por  Mila y Víctor. Eran muy buenos en eso, así que entraron en el personaje a la hora de actuar la escena.

El padre tomó unos pocos minutos para pensar, con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Era el padre con mayor autoridad en la casa, así que Yuri le respetaba un poco más que a su padre más viejo, pero también le tenía un poco más de miedo.

Cada padre era diferente a la hora de enojarse.

—Bueno, no deberías ni dudarlo Yuri, es lo más rápido... Si todo es como dijeron, para mañana ya deberías estar de vuelta a la normalidad.

—¿ Ma -mañana? —Yuri tembló. Aún no estaba mentalmente listo para verse a sí mismo.

—¿No me digas que quieres quedarte más días así?

—No per-

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! No es como si tuvieras otra opción.  Otabek , por favor, ayúdame con esto —pidió  Yuuri , sorprendiendo a  Otabek repentinamente. Víctor estaba indignado.

—Eh... Sí —respondió el mayor de los adolescentes con un poco de duda.

—Escucha —habló más bajo, poniendo una mano en el hombro del otro, muy serio—, sé que Yuri confía mucho en ti... así que debes ayudarlo a regresar a ser hombre. No tiene mucho que ver esto con que él se sienta como chica, pero, me imagino que por la forma de pensar de Yuri actual, entonces para él sí será sentirse como una chica... No sé si me di a entender.

—Acaso... me está  pidie -

—¡¿Acaso le estás pidiendo a ese delincuente que de lo haga a mi hijito?! —gritó un desesperado Víctor, lleno de celos y odio.

—¡Ay por favor Víctor! ¡Tú bien sabes cómo son las cosas! —respondió  Yuuri con fastidio.

—¿De qué mierda están hablando? —gritó Yuri, que estaba presente desde el inicio.  Mila seguía riendo por lo bajo y  Otabek estaba rojo como un tomate.

Yuuri tomó a  Otabek del brazo y a su esposo de un hombro, llevándolos lejos de Yuri y  Mila , mejor específico, al comedor.

—¿Y ahora? Seguro mi papá intentará convencer a  Otabek de convencerme de hacerlo de una vez o algo por el estilo...

—Yo creo que le pedirá que él te masturbe a ti —dijo  Mila , sofocándose de la risa. Al parecer Yuri era el único que no había entendido bien.

—¡¿Ah?!

Y bueno, ¿por qué mierda su padre querría algo como eso?

Lo que no sabía Yuri, era que  Yuuri sabía —por lo obvios que eran esos dos— que estaban enamorados como dos colegialas. No era de broma joder.

—¡Víctor, si  Otabek le ayuda probablemente Yuri acceda a la solución, mira esto como una oportunidad para que Yuri también se de cuenta de sus sentimientos por  Otabek !

— Yurio no hará eso porque él no está enamorado de este  delincuente —dijo señalando con el dedo índice al muchacho que tenía literalmente en frente.

—Esto... Señor  Yuu -

—¡Pero si ya hemos hablado de esto antes! Hasta tú decías "ese tipo está loco por mi bebé".

—Sí, pero también decía "ese tipo no tendrá bajo ninguna circunstancia mi aprobación para cortejar a mi bebé".

—No puedes privar a Yuri de tener a  Otabek como novio.

—¿Y quién dice que  Yurio está enamorado también?

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta, ¿acaso me preguntaste alguna vez si me gustabas?

—¡Señor  Yuuri ! —se animó  Otabek a interrumpir su pleito. No sabía ni qué pensar, porque ¡Por Dios! Los padres de su amigo estaban discutiendo sobre su relación con Yuri como si fuera lo más maldito normal del mundo.

—Oh... Lo siento  Otabek . Déjame aclarar las cosas. Y tú mantente callado —amenazó  Yuuri con un dedo puesto sobre los labios de su esposo—. Creo que me sobresalté un poco. Mira, nosotros ya sabemos lo que sienten uno por el otro, es muy obvio, pero, con todo esto veo la oportunidad de que ayudes a Yuri a darse cuenta también. Por eso te pedía que lo ayudaras ¿Sí? Todo saldrá bien... 

—No sé qué pensar...

—Más bien deberíamos pensar en cómo Yuri dejará que lo ayudes... 

Los tres se calmaron unos minutos pensando,  Otabek muy apenado.

Después de un ratito regresaron a la sala, donde un Yuri muy enojado y ruborizado los miró feo, y  Mila , bueno, seguía riendo. No podía evitarlo, por más seria que fuese la situación.

—Bien Yuri, todos decidimos por ti que deberías de hacerlo sí o sí hoy, no hay de otra. Ve a tu habitación, los demás haremos nuestras propias cosas como si fuera un día normal ¿Ok? Todo ya está resuelto... —dijo su papi Yuri. 

—Bien, entonces me voy, me  avisam mañana qué pasó —todos se despidieron de  Mila y se fue a su casa, intentando hacer las cosas como nada, de la forma más casual posible.

—Iré a recostarme un rato —dicho eso  Yuuri se retiró sin preocupación alguna.

— Otabek , sabes que no estoy de acuerdo al cien por ciento, pero depende de ti ahora. Así que adiós y hasta nunca —Víctor, indignado, se fue a la cocina a preparar un té de manzanilla porque se sentía a morir.

Quedando solo Yuri y  Otabek .

—Bien, ya veré cómo hacerle... ¿Te irás? —preguntó Yuri, casual.

—Mmm, aún es temprano, si quieres te acompaño.

—No  no , no te molestes, si quieres puedes irte.

—No es molestia, en realidad no quiero... 

Silencio... uno muy incómodo.


	16. Chapter 16

Había pasado un pequeño momento donde ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer.

Claro estaba,  Otabek había sido encomendado a una misión donde tenía que osar invadir terreno peligroso, y por otro lado, Yuri estaba más o menos seguro de lo que pasaría si  Otabek subía con él a su habitación.

No querían arriesgarse demasiado, así que iban con lentitud, analizando las facciones del otro para no dar un paso en falso.

—Bueno, podemos... podemos subir —se arriesgó a sugerir la rubia, dando el primer paso, lista para ver cuál puerta era la que se habría en el juego de las decisiones.

—Bien, vamos —respondió Otabek con un aire nuevo de tranquilidad. De cierta forma el que Yuri haya hablado primero después de ese silencio lo tranquilizó, y el haberlo invitado también le bajó los nervios. Por otra parte, también era demasiado bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, no se le notaba nada a su rostro, lo que tenía de desventaja Yuri, que sin hablar decía todo lo que sentía con su mirada.

Porque sí, Yuri en cuanto escuchó la respuesta simple y sin preocupaciones de  Otabek se alarmó, no dijo nada, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el abrir sus ojos por la pequeña sorpresa lo delataron.

Conocía a  Otabek , no tanto pero, sí en esos detalles. Sabía que  Otabek estaba esmerándose para disimular, estaba en un dilema.

Todo era culpa de su no maldito padre, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con Víctor. Pero ahí estaba, como menso invitándolo a pasar a su cuarto. El verdadero dilema estaba en la mente de Yuri.

Abrió la puerta, entró y a sus espaldas entró Otabek, con seriedad. Yuri temió, pero terminó cerrando la puerta de todos modos.

Los dos, solos, en un cuarto cerrado, uno que ambos conocían muy bien. El truco era fingir que nada raro estaba pasando y nada raro iba a pasar, aunque los dos sabían, de cierta forma, que no era así.

—Estoy bastante agotado... Todo este revuelo me ha vuelto loco —comentó Yuri intentando ser casual, intentando, porque no le salió. Hablaba con un deje de nervios, como gritándole a  Otabek que tenía miedo.

Caminó lento y se lanzó hacia su cama de espaldas. Cerró un momento sus ojos, con la intención de dispersar un poco sus extraños pensamientos y poder correr con tranquilidad a  Otabek de su casa, sin haber llegado a nada.

No se espero que el mayor también tomara asiento en la cama. Se tensó el doble que antes, y rápido se encogió hasta una esquina de la cama.  Otabek no volteó a verlo, pero bien que se enteró de la reacción de Yuri.

Eso le puso un poco, pero muy poco, triste.  Otabek no era idiota, sabía que esto, y aquello otro, todo eso, podría crear muchos malentendidos y peleas con Yuri, así que prefirió mantenerse al margen y esperar a que el malcriado rubio se dejara llevar también. Lo dejaría hacer todo el escándalo que quisiera.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó el moreno con calma. Después de haberlo meditado llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor adentrarse al tema directamente, porque no se podría de otra forma conociendo a Yuri. 

—En realidad no... pero, tampoco quiero dejarlo así —aceptó. 

Así era siempre, normalmente  Otabek estaba ahí para escuchar todo tipo de quejas de parte de Yuri, pero a veces solamente lo acompañaba en su silencio. Ahora, Yuri soltaba su boca un poco, porque a pesar de tener nervios y miedo, tenía la suficiente confianza en  Otabek para hablar con él sobre cosas que no hablaría con nadie más. Era su confidente personal.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Se supone que debo sentirme como una mujer. Es estúpido... no tiene nada de sentido. De verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero, siento que si no lo hago se van a enojar conmigo.

—No lo hagas por nosotros, deberías pensar solo en ti.

Yuri no respondió, se quedó meditando unos minutos. Era una reverenda mierda. Por supuesto que sí lo hacía para él, ya que era él quien estaba convertido en mujer.

—Obvio, si fuera por alguien más dudo hacerlo.

Otabek tenía muchas ganas de propinarle uno de esos sopes que rara vez encontraba oportunidad para darle.

—¿Dudas? Entonces estás seguro de que sí lo harás ahora.

—Maldición  Beka ... —Yuri se paró de su cama, se posicionó frente a  Otabek tomándolo de los hombros—. ¿Quieres retarme acaso? —dijo molesto.

Otabek no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, intentando dispersarla desviando su mirada

— Nop .

Yuri soltó a  Otabek , suspiró y se decidió. Hablaría del tema como un adulto responsable, ya era suficiente suspenso por ahora.

—Bien, lo haré, de todos modos ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? Después de todo es el camino fácil ¿no? 

Otabek sonrió sincero, tal parecía que se había librado de convencer arduamente a Yuri. Un problema menos. Aún así tenía planeado darle una buena charla sobre igualdad de género una vez toda esa basura terminara.

—Ahora, no te quieras hacer tonto. Sé lo que te pidió mi papá, no soy tan distraído para no darme cuenta —dijo con autoridad, pero vamos, todos sabían que no se había dado cuenta y que  Mila le había dicho—, y estoy peleando un poco con ello, pero podemos charlar si quieres.

Otabek se congeló. Sí... era muy, pero muy obvio que Yuri lo habría de saber. Ahora sí tenía un poco de miedo él también.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy en duda... no sé si podré hacerlo contigo. Ya sabes, es... raro, ¿no? Somos mejores amigos, ambos somos  hombr ... —se calló al recordar que no era así del todo, pero era una estupidez, no por tener ese cuerpo las cosas eran diferentes—, hombres, somos hombres... además, sé que les importará poco, pero mis padres están en casa.

Yuri rio, confundiendo demasiado al pobre  Otabek que estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, con un pequeño rubor bien disimulado en sus pómulos, y su respiración en pausa, para no acelerarse.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó luego de que Yuri se detuviera, ya que no explicó el motivo, solo se le había quedado viendo.

—Bueno, eso sonó parecido a lo que dije hace dos días, cuando te diste cuenta de que era mujer.

—No sonó nada parecido. En ese momento dijiste muchas más cosas y estabas muy nervioso —aclaró  Otabek con una nueva sonrisa, sin poder evitar. Solo Yuri podía hacer que un ambiente tenso se relajara de la nada por algo aún más vergonzoso.

—Es lo mismo en diferentes contextos y punto. 

Ambos terminaron de reírse. Se miraron, y dejaron pasar unos segundos de silencio. Yuri tomó de nuevo la iniciativa invitando de una maldita vez a  Otabek .

— Beka , ¿vas a querer hacerlo o no?

—¿Seguro?

—Por algo te estoy diciendo ¿no?

Otabek se levantó de la cama, quedando a casi la misma altura que Yuri. Se acercó un poco y con lentitud y cuidado posó sus manos sobre la cadera de la rubia.

—Sigues del mismo tamaño —comentó con confianza.

—Claro, que sea mujer no quiere decir que haya despertado más enano o con el pelo más largo —rio por lo bajo.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo  Beka conteniendo su risa.

Yuri se sonrojó, pero fingió no entender y molestarse.

— Em ... ¿Está bien si... si te doy un beso? —preguntó en voz baja y acercando su rostro al de Yuri, solo unos pocos centímetros.

Yuri sintió como sus nervios, que estaban calmados por las risas de hace rato, volvían a ponerse de punta. De repente sentía las cosas con mayor intensidad, y todo iba más lento. Sentía las manos de  Otabek apretar su cadera, y su respiración estaba demasiado cerca de la suya.

—Yo... eh... ¿Sí? —se atrevió a decir. 

Otabek sonrió un poco, y con cuidado se acercó al rostro de Yuri, listo para plantar su primer beso con el rubio. Estaba tan distraído y confiado, que no se dio cuenta de que besó las palmas de las manos de Yuri.

—¿ Mh ? —balbuceó abriendo sus ojos. En efecto, Yuri había retrocedido su cuello un poco, poniendo entre los dos sus manitas—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó  Otabek un poco decepcionado.

—Es que... bueno —también balbuceó, con su cara hecha un manojo de nervios y casi casi huyendo—, no puedo hacerlo  Beka ... no...

—¿Qué hay de malo?

—¡Yo! No quiero hacerlo porque no soy yo,  Beka ... Este no soy yo —quitó sus manos de la cara del otro, y cerró sus ojos fuerte—. No quiero que mi primer beso contigo sea en este tonto cuerpo de mujer.

Tal vez a eso se refería Sara, tal vez quería que Yuri sintiera ese cuerpo como suyo, que fuese lo mismo si era de mujer u hombre, que podía hacer las mismas cosas, sentir las mismas cosas, pensar igual.

Sí, ahí estaba la respuesta...


	17. Chapter 17

Sí, eso era... ¡Sara lo había dicho tal cual! ¿Cómo no pudieron entender algo tan simple?

Gracias hermano de Sara por la salida fácil, y por hacerlo sentir ahora como un idiota lento.

—Yuri.

—No,  Beka . Lo siento en serio. Creo que fue un cambio de opinión muy repentino, pero aún cuando creía estar muy seguro... así es como me siento. No quiero besarte.

Esas últimas tres palabras dolieron más de lo que parecía. Sabía que Yuri no lo decía con esa intención, y decidió no responder nada a ello.

—Yuri.

—¡Sí! Seguramente te ilusioné, y bueno, no voy a mentir, yo también quiero. Solo que... maldición, este cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué tiene?! —alzó la voz después de esperar lo suficiente, dejando a Yuri interrumpirlo.

—¡¿No es obvio?! Acabo de decirlo. Me sentiría muy incómodo e inconforme si hiciéramos algo así. Mejor lo hago yo solo, ¿vale?

—¿No lo vez,  Yura ? Eso era lo que quería Sara.

—¿Ah?

—Ella quería que aceptaras el cuerpo como tuyo, que te di-

—Imposible.

—Déjame hablar — Otabek se tomó la libertad de tapar la boca de Yuri con la palma de su mano—. Se supone que aceptando que eres el mismo a pesar de ser hombre o mujer, regresarías a la normalidad. Es literalmente lo que dijo Sara. No es muy difícil de entender ¿o sí?

—Sí lo es. 

—Entonces, su hermano dijo que haciendo eso sería más fácil, porque era prácticamente lo mismo. Si lo hacías estabas inconscientemente aceptando el cuerpo como tuyo.

—Sí es complicado —respondió mirando a la pared, seguramente ignorando todo lo anterior dicho por su amigo.

Otabek cerró los ojos, ajustando un poco su paciencia a ese jovencito necio.

—Oh, vamos  Yura ... —cansado tomó el mentón de su amigo y lo forzó a dirigirle la mirada—. Tú eres el mismo siempre, no importa cómo luzcas, cómo pienses... no importa en absoluto, para mí sigues siendo el mismo necio rubio que quiere hacer todo a su manera.

Yuri dejó de fruncir el ceño y de forcejear el agarre de  Otabek de su barbilla. Simplemente se relajó, después de escuchar las lindas y nada dulces palabras de su amigo. 

Estaba bien ¿no? Dejar que todo sucediera. Tal vez en ese momento le costaba aceptar, pero si  Otabek lo hacía por él mientras renegaba sería más fácil y rápido.

Suspiró, tragó saliva, y lo decidió de nuevo por segunda vez.

—Está bien... hagámoslo. Pero primero déjame hacer algo —dijo de prisa intentando irse, pero los brazos fuertes de  Otabek lo detuvieron.

—No, si te dejo ir corro el riesgo de que te vayas de la casa por una semana.

Qué bien lo conocía.

—Ja  ja , solo quiero hablar por teléfono con  Mila .

—¿Para qué?

—¿Y encima preguntas? Necesito un poco de preparación mental.

Dudó unos segundos, pero terminó negándose sin soltar a Yuri.

—Oh vamos, ¿Tú qué sabes? Maldito delincuente.

—¿En serio  Victor Jr ? Está bien, pero tendrá que ser aquí conmigo, no quiero perderte de vista.

Yuri estaba que mataba a  Otabek con la mirada. Hizo un puchero, y se resignó. En realidad hablar con  Mila fue la excusa más rápida que se le ocurrió, pero no, no lo dejaría respirar ni por unos momentos.

—No puedo hablar de lo que le iba a hablar en frente de ti, es cosa de nosotros dos...

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que hablarle luego —dio como sentencia final.

Yuri estaba a punto de reclamarle, como siempre, pero esta vez sí que no lo veía venir.

Otabek tomó de nueva cuenta su mentón, y sin avisar lo besó. Oh Dios santo, estaba que moría. Sintió como en cuestión de segundos su rostro se calentó, cómo su corazón de nuevo corría a kilómetros por segundo, cómo los labios de  Otabek eran tan suaves y tibios.

Por todos los demonios.

Fue una cuestión de pocos segundos, un beso de lo más simple y sin chiste, y aún así lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable y avergonzado.

Poco a poco las manos de  Otabek se resbalaron hasta posarse en la cintura de Yuri, y presionaron como al inicio, pero con una sensación muy diferente recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio. 

Y se dejó, dejó que  Otabek le besara más, que lo abrazara, que ladeara un poco su cabeza para ajustar mejor, que le robara los pensamientos y la respiración.

Minutos tuvieron que pasar para separarse un poco. No había sido mucho, pero Yuri respiraba como si quisiera recuperar el alma. Agachó su cabeza y la recargó en la clavícula de  Otabek , con el rostro ardiendo.

Ah, qué bien se había sentido. Tanto tiempo y se les ocurría esperar a que pasara una locura para poder llegar a algo como eso, pudiendo haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Yuri no dejaba de pensar en lo idiota que sonaba, pero quería recuperar todo ese tiempo desperdiciado que llevaban de amigos sin disfrutar de algo tan genial como besarse.

Pobre Yuri, ni siquiera había recibido un beso de los buenos antes.

— Yura ... —susurró  Otabek contra la coronilla de Yuri, dándole escalofríos. Con su mano, una vez más, levantó el rostro del rubio—, abre la boca —dijo en voz baja, con cuidado.

Yuri cerró lo ojos con fuerza, frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca un poco esperando el ataque. Sintió como una caricia recorría su mejilla, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. 

Y pasó,  Otabek lo besó de nuevo, lamió un poco su labio inferior, y se atrevió a meter su lengua en la boca del rubio. Ah, esas sensaciones tan extraña, desconocidas y familiares. Siempre se había imaginado cómo se sentiría, leyendo  shōjos y viendo películas de vez en cuando, y ahí lo tenía, la lengua del mayor acariciando la suya.

Estaba tan emocionado y sensible que comenzó a babear.  Otabek rio por lo bajo, por lo adorable que era Yuri con esas reacciones. 

—Deberías mover tu lengua tú también —dijo entre besos. 

Entonces apretó sus puños contra los costados de  Otabek , nervioso, para después sentir las caricias de  Otabek por su cadera y su mejilla, esta última pasando a recorrer su cuello.

Intentó copiarlo, intentó mover la lengua al igual que  Otabek , pero no hacía más que ser un encanto, débil como una gelatina.

Largos minutos pasaron de nuevo para que  Otabek dejara respirar una vez más a Yuri. Aprovechó para mirar el rostro de este, todo rojo, con los labios un poco hinchados, los ojos  semicerrados y las piernas temblando a punto de caer. Lo habría hecho ya sino fuera por el agarre en sus caderas.

Cuando Yuri recobró un poco la compostura, se dio cuenta. Dios, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado. No podía creer que con unos simples besos con  Otabek se ponía. Tal vez era su maldito cuerpo de mujer sensible que se calentaba rápido.

Si no fuese por ello y tuviese cuerpo de hombre, podría decir el clásico "un problema en los pantalones". Estaba... estaba mojado.

Era muy incómodo y raro. No podía dejar que  Otabek de diera cuenta. No diría nada, y solo seguiría dejándose besar.

Unos cuantos besos más, unas cuantas caricias, todo normal. 

—¿Deberíamos de  hacerlo ya? —preguntó  Otabek un poco impaciente. Yuri se sorprendió un poco, se tensó. Le agarró un extraño miedo.

—Eh... ¿Ya?

—Entre más rápido mejor ¿no? Estoy seguro que quieres aplazar esto lo menos posible.

Tragó saliva, su rostro palideció al instante. Dios, ¿qué podía hacer? El momento había llegado y aún no estaba listo. No quería.


	18. Chapter 18

El cielo estaba relativamente oscuro, aún siendo de día.  Mila había salido a toda prisa de la casa  Nikiforov , y ahora solo le quedaba esperar a recibir noticias el día siguiente. Ella ya había hecho su trabajo, ya no necesitaba meter sus narices en el asunto.

Pero, aún quedaba algo por aclarar. 

Mila sabía muy bien lo que "sentía" por  Otabek , pero desde siempre había estado consciente de que esos dos estaban enamorados. Fue divertido, pero ya era tiempo de ponerse serios, y los dejaría tranquilos.

Llegó a su destino, se detuvo frente a la puerta blanca que ya muy bien conocía, y golpeó tres veces evitando tocar el timbre. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la puerta fue abierta.

—¿ Mila ? —preguntó un confundido Emil, habían pasado poco más de dos horas desde que se había retirado de ahí junto a los chicos.

— Hey , Emil... espero no ser inoportuna —respondió con una no muy típica tranquilidad en su voz.

—Sí... espera un momento, le diré a Mickey. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de Sara.

—Bien —Emil entró a la casa dejando la puerta abierta. A sabiendas de que era bienvenida a entrar, se quedó parada en la sala esperando.

Bastaron dos minutos para que apareciera Emil por la puerta con una sonrisa, y detrás de él  Micky sin un lindo rostro, de pocos amigos.

—Vamos, te está esperando —dijo Mickey resignado a ser el segundo lugar de nuevo. Sara siempre preferiría ser consolada por  Mila por encima de otros.

Mila no dudó más y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica mayor. Entonces entró lentamente, quedándose de espaldas contra la puerta cerrada.

Ahí estaba Sara, sentada en su cama mirándola.

—Hola de nuevo,  Mila —dijo, de repente esbozando una sonrisa, contagiando a  Mila y haciéndola sonreír también.

Aún había tanto por hablar.

Y en otro lugar, en otra casa y con otros protagonistas, necesitaban hablar menos.

Después del pequeño respiro que le había dado  Otabek a Yuri para pensar, le dejó boca arriba en la cama de un solo movimiento.

El miedo se le había subido a la cabeza al rubio, y no dejaba de balbucear mientras apartaba a  Otabek .

—Ta-tan pronto. Dios,  Beka ...

Otabek miraba a Yuri en la cama, miraba cómo su rostro poco a poco se ponía más rojo, cómo se intentaba cubrir con el antebrazo y los dulces sonidos que hacía al quejarse.

Se acercó a Yuri un poco por un lado, y se inclinó hasta tener sus rostros cerca. Con una mano intentó quitar el brazo del rubio para verlo directamente a los ojos. 

Tenía el ceño fruncido, y la boca muy bien cerrada. Definitivamente tenía un poco de miedo o algo por el estilo, así que se las ingenió para calmarlo.

—Yuri —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído. El rubio no separaba la mirada ni un instante, aunque tenía miedo, había algo más ahí. 

La mano que había despejado el brazo del rubio, pasó de un fuerte agarre a uno gentil, deslizándose lentamente hasta entrelazar sus manos. 

Lo besó una vez más, pasando directamente la lengua dentro sin titubeos, con un claro y creciente deseo.

Yuri estaba en éxtasis, como si los besos de  Otabek fueran droga. Muy a su pesar, ya ni siquiera le importaba estar en ese cuerpo, es más, no se acordaba, porque sus pensamientos estaban inundados de  Otabek . Solo quería que lo siguiera besando.

Sus manos entrelazadas se separaron, y Yuri se quejó internamente. Pero las manos del mayor fueron el soporte para que pudiera encimarse en el rubio, y poder chocar sus cuerpos. Poder rozarse entre sí y sentirse.

Y vaya que sentirse, el pobre de Yuri sintió por primera vez al pequeño  Otabek . Ya no podía llegar más avergonzado de lo que estaba.

—¿Puedo... puedo tocarte? —preguntó  Otabek inocente, entre besos. Yuri asintió levemente después de soltar un pequeño jadeo. 

Manos, las manos de  Otabek recorrieron desde su cuello hasta su cintura. Era una caricia suave que desbordaba cariño y amor. Yuri había imaginado algo un poco diferente, pero no tardó en pasar igual. 

Poco a poco coló sus manos por la sudadera de Yuri, tocando su abdomen. A Yuri le recorrió un extraño escalofrío en cuanto  Otabek tocó sus desconocidos senos.

—¡¿Ah?! —exclamó nervioso.

—No tengas miedo —susurró  Otabek en su oído—, haría exactamente lo mismo si fueras hombre. 

Se sintió un poco aliviado al escuchar eso, pero aún así le daba escalofríos que  Otabek pellizcara sus pezones. 

No se demoró mucho en cambiar de táctica. Para sorpresa de Yuri, el mayor delineaba su cintura y su cadera, hasta topar con el pantalón y bajarlo un poco, insinuando demasiadas cosas con esa simple acción.

—Levanta la cadera —ordenó, creando una especie de obediencia en Yuri por el sexy tono de voz que usaba. Levantó las caderas tal como dijo, y sacó los pantalones sin ninguna dificultad.

— Beka ... —balbuceó ruborizado. Extrañaba los besos, pero era solo una excusa para no ir más adelante.

Otabek había sujetado sus rodillas, estaba sentado frente a él, observándole. Notó que la intención del otro era separar sus piernas, y por instinto las cerró limitando el paso.

— Hey —se quejó  Otabek , intentando separar las piernas de nuevo.

—¡Aguanta!

—¡Aguántate tú! ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no te dejas?

—¡Es vergonzoso! — Beka suspiró al ver a Yuri más rojo que un tomate cubrirse la cara, y sin dejar manipular sus piernas.

—Me lo imagino. Pero debes dejarme —sentenció sin mucha delicadeza, e intentó de nuevo separar las piernas—. No te haré nada malo...

Luego de que Yuri tomara tres bocanadas de aire, al parecer preparándose, dejó abrir sus puertas lentamente. Se sentía de lo peor, y ver de reojo cómo  Otabek observaba su entrepierna lo estaba matando. 

Y vaya que sí era una mujer. Estaba todo húmedo, su ropa interior de hombre blanca lo evidenciaba muy bien.

Acarició su pierna, hasta su muslo interno. Sentía en la palma de sus manos cómo Yuri temblaba, y cómo el poco y casi nulo bello corporal sufría de  piloerección . Tal vez a causa de unos deliciosos escalofríos.

—Voy a hacerlo, Yuri... —dijo para avisar mas que para pedir permiso.

Yuri asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, mientras sus manos cubrían su boca. Parecía listo para lo que venía y al mismo tiempo no.

Entonces pasó como en cámara lenta para el rubio.  Otabek deslizó la ropa interior por sus piernas hasta deshacerse de ella por completo, mantenía sus piernas alejadas una de otra, y sus ojos fijos en aquella parte prohibida.

Dios, odiaba y amaba todo eso, estaba siendo profanada en un cuerpo ajeno. 

¿Qué seguía? ¿Metería su pene en él y la haría sentir como una verdadera mujer? ¿Para después convertirse en hombre y olvidar todo lo sucedido?

Olvidó todos sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió algo ajeno y desconocido.  Otabek acababa de tocarlo. Estaba muerto ahora sí.

Con un dedo acariciaba a Yuri, de arriba para abajo con cuidado. El rubio comenzó a quejarse, como era clásico escuchar en ese tipo de escenas. Su voz siendo la de una mujer hacía ver todo de una forma demasiado pervertida a  Otabek . 

Seguía moviéndose, y sin avisar al otro metió su dedo medio, solo un poco.

— Ahhh ... —gimió con sorpresa al sentir ese agente externo invadirlo.

Eran caricias suaves que parecían torturarlo, el dedo de su amigo comenzaba a moverse de forma extraña y era tan, pero tan raro. Quería que parara, no se sentía como lo había imaginado. Era muy diferente a masturbarse siendo hombre.

Luego de un rato en lo mismo, a  Otabek se le ocurrió que sería buena idea intentar meter otro dedo. Otro quejido de Yuri fue oído.

—¡Ah, y-ya!

—Aún no...

Sacaba y metía sus dedos de forma rápida, mientras con la palma acariciaba otras partes de Yuri, así teniendo un mayor alcance, pero parecía y apenas estaba comenzando a sentirlo el rubio, apenas comenzaba a apretarlo más que antes y a arquear su espalda. Parecía mantener suspiros, sin llegar a gemir de forma sonora.

—Yuri, ¿puedo hacerte un oral? —dijo esta vez pidiendo permiso.

—¿Un- ah... un oral? —Yuri abrió sus ojos.  Otabek se había detenido y sacado sus dedos, estaba acomodándose en la cama, pero sin hacer nada aún esperando una respuesta—... Sí.

El mayor sonrió, y entonces se dirigió a su entrepierna. Yuri presenciaba como el otro posicionaba su cabeza entre sus piernas, y cuando menos lo esperó sintió un pequeño beso dejado, seguido de más besos simples.

Era ciertamente extraño, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor que con los dedos.

Los besos no eran suficientes, pero la humedad de la lengua del mayor fue un potenciador. Esta vez Yuri se atrevía a suspirar más fuerte.

La lengua actuaba como un intruso al entrar y salir de Yuri, al navegar por toda la extensión, y dejar diferentes sensaciones en diferentes lugares.

Al parecer era tan bueno moviendo su lengua, que Yuri comenzaba a gemir, a apretar sus piernas contra su cabeza, y a arquear la espalda mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás. Pronto sostuvo la cabeza de  Otabek con sus manos, para evitar que se alejara.

Poco a poco los gemidos fueron agitándose, Yuri impulsivamente movía su cadera y apresaba aún más a  Otabek con sus manos y piernas. El mayor ya lo veía venir, un pequeño orgasmo hizo a Yuri aguantar la respiración y tensar todo su cuerpo.

Su agarre aflojó de inmediato, y  Otabek dejó de ser la presa. Se levantó para ver su trabajo terminado. Yuri había caído muerto, se estaba durmiendo. Tal vez aquel incentivo le hizo relajarse y olvidar toda la angustia que había estado sintiendo desde que despertó como mujer. 

El moreno suspiró, después de todo ya había hecho todo lo que debía, y hasta un poco más, su trabajo estaba hecho, pero había que sacrificar una parte.

—Deberían darme un premio por el mejor autocontrol del mundo —susurró, sin darle mucha importancia a su dolorosa erección encerrada en su pantalón.

Limpió, cambió y arropó a Yuri, dejándolo dormido en su camita como el niño bueno que era. Con cuidado tomó sus pertenencias y salió de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Llegando a casa se encargaría del pequeño  Otabek .


	19. Chapter 19

Los pajaritos se oían cantar cerca de la ventana. Oh, como los odiaba, no lo dejaban dormir los mal nacidos.

No tenía idea de la hora, y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Por alguna extraña razón, despertó sintiéndose muy bien, relajado,  desestresado , calmado... hasta que se acordó.

Brincó fuera de la cama con toda prisa como si de repente fuese el fin del mundo, corrió frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y no perdió tiempo en quitarse la camisa, misma que traía el día anterior.

Ah, toda su alma estaba en paz, por fin lo había logrado, regresar a la normalidad. Tocó su pecho plano, feliz por no tener senos, y campante se dirigió al baño a hacer todo lo que no había hecho cuando mujer. Hizo del baño, se bañó, y se miró.

Una vez cambiado de aventó a su cama con alegría, nadie podría arruinarle el día a menos que lo volviese mujer de nuevo. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a  Mila , que llevaba esperando noticias desde la noche pasada.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, notó que en la mesita de noche había una nota. Era de sus padres, diciéndole que estaban felices de que todo había salido bien. Sonrió con cariño al imaginar a  Yuuri escribir eso, en lugar de dejar un mensaje por teléfono.

—¿Aló? —respondió  Mila , sacando de sus pensamientos a Yuri.

—¡ Hey ! Bruja.

—¡¡Yuri!! —gritó  Mila , dejando casi sordo al rubio, que si no fuera por apartar el celular sí habría quedado—. ¿Entonces sí funcionó? ¡Qué alivio!

—¡Lo sé! No sabes cómo me siento. Todo le salió bien a Yuri, al fin.

—Bueno  bueno , cuéntame qué pasó con  Otabek .

Oh, claro que lo recordaba. Desde que despertó lo recordaba, pero lo ignoró con éxito porque quería concentrarse en su cuerpo de vuelta.

—¿A ti qué te importa eso?

—¡Mucho! Ayer me quedé con la duda de si lo ibas a aceptar, pero veo que sí.

El rojo vivo de las mejillas del rubio se extendió hasta el cuello y las orejas.

—No asumas cosas como si lo supieras. Maldición —le reclamó con su típico tono.

—Como sea... No viniste a clases, así que ya venía suponiendo que no lo habías aceptado y que seguías siendo chica, pero después de todo se solucionó... Me alegra, Yuri. Espero hayas aprendido tu lección.

Yuri sin más se atrevió a colgarle a la pelirroja. Se estiró, relajando sus músculos en la cama. No había ido a la Universidad y al parecer sus padres le habían dejado, y también sabían que ya se había arreglado todo. 

El único problema era que no sabía nada sobre  Otabek . Recordaba con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, con demasiada claridad diría él. Pero esa mañana había despertado sin una pista de lo que había pasado con él, si se había ido o su padre lo había corrido, o cualquier otra cosa. No era bueno con la imaginación pero tenía muchos escenarios respecto al comportamiento de su amigo. ¿Y qué tal si se había molestado, asqueado, enojado, avergonzado,  etc ? 

Echó una mirada a su celular, sin saber en qué pensar. Tenía un poco de miedo en llamar él primero a  Otabek , ya que ni un mensaje le había dejado, pero tampoco quería perder y ser el primero en ceder. Abrió el chat y se quedó mirando la pantalla, en un debate dentro de sí sobre hablar o no al moreno. No sabía ni qué decir o pensar.

Poco después el chat de  Otabek decía que estaba en línea. Yuri sintió su corazón acelerarse sin remedio, pero le dio un paro cardíaco en cuanto leyó "escribiendo" debajo de la foto de su amigo.

Bloqueó el teléfono y lo posó arriba de su pecho contra su mano, con el rostro caliente. Tal vez  Otabek estaba esperando a que Yuri despertara, y al verlo en línea también decidió hablarle. Poco después sintió su teléfono vibrar, con un poco de conflicto lo desbloqueó y leyó lo que decía.

—"Buenos días  Yura , espero todo haya salido bien como lo planeamos. De una vez pido disculpas por si acaso."

Eran las palabras que dictaban el pensamiento de un simple chico. Yuri se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una chica enamorada al ponerse en ese plan con alguien tan fácil de tratar como  Otabek .

Sonrió mirando la pantalla, quitándose de encima todos esos pensamientos estúpidos y respondió. 

—"Estoy de maravilla, al fin tengo mi cuerpo de macho alfa de vuelta."

Escribió, para después abrir la cámara y tomarse una  selfie rápida mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa de victoria y enviándola.

Otabek no tardó mucho en contestar con el mismo tono divertido con el que hablaba Yuri. 

—"Te sigues viendo igual, mejor manda una foto donde sí pueda comprobar que eres hombre."

—"¿Me estás pidiendo mis  nudes ?"

Respondió divertido, dejándose llevar.

—"No necesito tus  nudes , podría ir yo mismo a donde estás y comprobarlo con mis propios manos.

Ojos*"

Dijo, mandando un segundo mensaje supuestamente corrigiendo su error, que obviamente no había sido un error. Se notaba a leguas que estaba hecho a propósito. Pero el problema estaba en lo demás escrito. 

Yuri no tardó en volver a sonrojarse recordando lo mismísimo de la noche anterior. Ahora en su viva imaginación pasaba lo mismo pero con su cuerpo de hombre. Santo cielo.

—"Ven"

Fue lo único que contestó, con una relativa seriedad. Bloqueó su teléfono y se entretuvo a pensar.

Conocía a  Otabek como si se tratara de un hermano de toda la vida, sabía que con esa simple palabra en un mensaje de texto él iría corriendo a donde sea y cuando sea. 

Madre santísima, ¿qué había hecho? Ahora sí estaba nervioso. En menos de veinte minutos tendría a  Otabek de nuevo en su casa. Le daba nervios pero tampoco era como si no quisiera. Y el solo recordar la noche pasada le daba vergüenza, no sabría qué cara pondría ante el mayor.

Aprovechó los minutos que tardó su amigo en llegar para prepararse mentalmente, pero en cuanto escuchó el timbre de dio cuenta de que no estaba listo de todos modos.

No tenía de otra. Se levantó de su cama y sin prisa bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, como siempre.  Otabek vestía esta vez un suéter rojo y unos  jeans , y atrás de él se veía su motocicleta estacionada. Se dignó por intentar fingir y actuar como siempre lo hacía.

— Hey ,  Beka —dijo medio casual con una sonrisa al verlo a los ojos. No era sorpresa su rostro serio, ya que ocho cuartos del tiempo tenía ese rostro plantado. Pero lo demás no lo esperaba.

— Yura ... te amo.

* * *

Mila sonrió feliz después de que Yuri le había colgado. Eso solo verificaba que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

En ese mismo momento se encontraba en la cafetería donde se habían topado con  Otabek el día anterior, tomando un  latte con mucha azúcar. 

Antes de que Yuri le marcara había estado chateando con Sara muy animadamente, después de lo de anoche habían quedado en mejores términos de lo que estaban antes. Pero en lugar de responder el mensaje pendiente abrió otro chat.

—" Hey Beka , adivina quién ya despertó" 

Escribió con simpleza, notando cómo el mensaje era leído y jamás contestado, obviamente no había perdido tiempo en responder cuando podía ir directamente al chat del rubio.

Regresó al chat de la morena, respondiendo el mensaje pendiente.

—"¿Entonces hoy en la noche en tu casa?" 

Preguntaba la mayor .

—"¿En dónde más? Recuerda llevar tu pijama, porque no pienso prestarte ropa. Sino dormirás desnuda." 

—"Si yo durmiese desnuda me daría mucho frío... tendrías que abrazarme."

Mila rio por lo bajo al leer la forma tan adorable en que Sara respondía todos sus mensajes  insinuosos . 

Se agradecía a sí misma por tomar el valor de ir a hablar con ella después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Se había dado cuenta de todo una vez se había puesto a pensar en las cosas cuando salió de casa de Yuri, y como su conformidad y sus bromas pesadas la secaban de algunas cosas que estaban ocurriendo y simplemente ignoraba.

Había presionado a Sara, y ella había caído, había revelado lo que sentía.  Mila le dio la oportunidad de ser  quedantes , y con el paso del tiempo dar la oportunidad también de armar una relación más fuerte que una simple amistad. 

Después de todo, había salido bien.


	20. Chapter 20

— Yura ... te amo.

Dijo sin prejuicio alguno, sin temores, con la sinceridad característica de su persona.

Las palabras parecían haber sido llevadas por el viento, lejos de lo que se pretendía en un inicio, pero no. Yuri lo escuchó claro y fuerte, como cualquier otra cosa que le hubiesen dicho antes. 

"Te amo"

Ciertamente eran palabras muy fuertes, y que solían usarse a la ligera con ignorancia, confusión. Pero,  Otabek no era ese tipo de persona. Si él lo decía, entonces caía con el peso correspondiente, con el verdadero significado que ahondaba en los sentimientos conocidos.

No respondió en seguida, de hecho, había quedado en shock con la mente en blanco, pero al mismo tiempo intentando de procesar un montón de cosas.

—Yo...  ehhh .

Su rostro de golpe tomó un color rojo, causando una espontánea risita en el mayor, desviando la mirada.

—No necesitas decir nada. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dijo dando a entender que, aunque no exigía una respuesta, la esperaba. Yuri no era estúpido, solamente estaba sorprendido.

—¡No! no... Está bien,  Beka ... Yo...  ehhh .

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó intentando disolver la tensión.

—Sí —respondió simple, entrando junto a  Otabek quien cerró la puerta.

—Me alegra que todo lo de ayer haya funcionado. Al fin tienes tu cuerpo de vuelta —comentó de la nada cambiando el tema inicial de su confesión, pero sin salirse de lo general, de ellos dos.

—Si no me hubieran obligado aún seguiría siendo mujer, así que funcionó prácticamente a la fuerza —también comentó con un tono molesto, recordando más que nada la molestia que le causaba que sus padres,  Otabek y  Mila le presionaran tanto, y no el momento exacto donde estaba a solas con  Otabek . En ese caso,  Otabek solamente hablaba de ese momento.

—Lo lamento si te forcé —sonó en serio, porque él estaba hablando literalmente en serio. Escuchar eso de Yuri le bajó un poco el ánimo, ya que venía con los sentimientos a flor de piel por su anterior confesión.

Yuri notó la repentina depresión del mayor, cuando bajó su cabeza y habló con la voz baja.

—No me refería a eso...

Otabek no respondió nada, y el lugar se hundió en un repentino silencio bastante incómodo. Un silencio donde Yuri analizó la situación. En cuanto había abierto la puerta  Beka se confesó, era bastante normal que ese chico dijera las cosas de forma directa, pero aún así estaba actuando un poco extraño y era comprensible. Seguramente se había  autoconvencido de declararse en cuanto lo viera, literalmente. No podía echar a perder ese momento con sus frases sin pensar.

—Sobre ayer —habló primero deseando romper la tensión, e iba a continuar pero  Otabek le tomó de las manos sin previo aviso.

—Déjame hablar. Yo... fue difícil decirlo, pero debo dejarlo todo en claro. Te amo... de verdad que te amo, desde que te conocí estoy que caigo por ti, haría lo que fuera. Yo simplemente... te amo por lo espontáneo, despreocupado y alegre que eres, también por tus exigencias y tu actitud rebelde, me encanta todo de ti. Y ayer... ayer ya no pude contenerme, hice lo que hice pero fue difícil no gritar lo mucho que te amo.

—Y...¿No se sintió raro porque era mujer? —preguntó probablemente ignorando todo y centrándose en el momento exacto donde habían hecho eso en la noche, recordando que él sí se había sentido muy raro .

Otabek soltó a Yuri, y posó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz pidiendo un poquito más de paciencia. Desde ayer había rebasado el límite pero no era estúpido como para enojarse de verdad.

— Yura ... ¿acabo de decir que te amo y preguntas eso? Para que quede claro. Te amo por quién eres y no por cualquier otra cosa, por sobre todo. Me importa un carajo si tienes cuerpo de hombre o de mujer, si tu cabello es rubio o castaño, si usas rosa o azul. Eso realmente no importa cuando amas a alguien ¿O sí?

—Lo siento —dijo por sobre su ego, y sin más se lanzó contra  Otabek robándole un abrazo, posando su mentón en el hombro del mayor.

—Voy a regañarte en serio para que aprendas la lección, o le diré a Sara que vuelva a ponerte cuerpo de chica —amenazó el mayor con repentina diversión en sus palabras. Esbozaba una enorme sonrisa aún después de todo, porque el abrazo de Yuri significaba que no lo había rechazado aún.

—¡No, no! ¡Ya aprendí mi lección! En serio.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces cuál es?

—Am —se detuvo a pensar a detalle las siguientes palabras, ya que no quería ser regañado—, que... ¿las mujeres y los hombres son iguales?

—Eso ya lo sabías desde el inicio, más bien debes aprender a no ser tan altanero y aceptar ayuda de los demás, a no gritar por cualquier cosa, no enojarse con todo el mundo y sonreír más seguido. Que es un desperdicio tener esa hermosa sonrisa y no sonreír.

—Te odio —dijo Yuri, separándose del abrazo para ver a  Otabek a los ojos, y notar lo divertido que estaba. Se había burlado de muchos defectos característicos de su persona. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó por segunda vez en el día, pero con un tono muy diferente a la primera, esta vez no estaba retando al rubio, esta vez estaba exigiendo una prueba de su odio con seriedad.

—No —susurró Yuri, tomando la misma seriedad de  Otabek .

De nuevo, eran ellos dos con total confianza después de haber superado un momento de silencio incómodo. Igual que la noche pasada. Ahora Yuri se había encargado de robarle un beso a su amigo.

El mayor correspondió en seguida, con mucha energía, tomando del cuello al rubio.

Se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarse mutuamente, olvidando todo a su alrededor y todos los temas y situación habidos y por haber. Otra vez solo eran ellos dos.

Luego de una guerra para ver quién era el mejor besando —y después de que Yuri perdiera— se separaron buscando oxígeno para estabilizar su respiración.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —preguntó un empalagado  Otabek , con los ojos somnolientos.

—Eso no se pregunta, tonto —respondió Yuri, volviéndolo a besar.


	21. Chapter 21

Habían pasado muchos, pero muchos días desde que esos dos chicos se habían vuelto novios.

Ese mismo día el padre más viejo se volvió loco al enterarse de la noticia, pero ya todos sabían que lo hacía porque era un neurótico. Su padre más joven los había festejado como toda una suegra enamorada del novio de su hija. Y  Mila por fin podía descansar mentalmente, al mismo tiempo de que estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos que ya se habían tardado mucho en entablar una relación.

Yuri regresó a sus clases e intentó recuperar las perdidas, pues la universidad no era una broma.  Otabek había hecho algo parecido pero no se preocupaba pues tenía una memoria excelente y era muy bueno en lo que hacía, a diferencia del rubio.

Sara y Yuri seguían en malos términos, pero cada que se encontraban de casualidad porque  Mila los invitaba a ambos, disimulaban muy bien el no odiarse mutuamente.

El gato de Yuri había regresado de su viaje de vida y  Yuuri lloró de felicidad, pues llevaba perdido por lo menos un mes y no lograban encontrarlo. Aunque no estaban seguros de si era el mismo gato. 

Pero sobre todo,  Otabek y Yuri por fin podían ser lo más sinceros posible.

Si antes era normal recostarse en el mismo sillón, uno recargado de otro en hombros, ahora era normal estar ambos acostados en cama mientras el mayor reparte besos aleatorios en la coronilla del rubio.

—¿Sabes Yuri? Lo que pasó aquella vez, ahora me parece algo estúpido —no era común escuchar aquella palabra viniendo del azabache, Yuri se reacomodó de su lugar para mirarlo a la cara.

Ahora decir "aquella vez" hacía referencia a los días en que Yuri fue mujer.

—¿Cómo estúpido? Si me pasó a mí y no fue gracioso...

—No, me refiero a que es muy irreal. Si le  contásemos a alguien ahí afuera, no nos creería en absoluto. Es como si fuera la primicia de una novela.

—Sinceramente no lo habría creído sino fuera yo quien lo vivió.

—Lo más estúpido de la situación fue cómo te metiste en ella... La pelea que tuviste con Sara es una horrible excusa para todo lo que pasó.

—También la forma en la que se arregló el problema fue bastante irreal, ahora que lo mencionas —aportó Yuri, recordando la resolución del problema. Todo visto desde un punto superficial lo hacía ver como una terrible novela.

—Hablando de problemas... aquella vez me quedé con uno y tuve que irme a casa...

Yuri no respondió, solo analizó un poco lo dicho por su novio... y bueno, recordaba a la perfección ese día, y no podía olvidar ese pequeño momento en que sintió la entrepierna de  Otabek sin querer queriendo. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. 

Sorpresivamente desde eso no había pasado nada más, jamás iban más lejos de lo que era darse besos y abrazarse, así que tomó esa oración como una sutil propuesta.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —dijo levantándose de su anterior lugar, y sentándose a horcajadas en la cintura de su novio.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido y sorprendido. Ciertamente estaban hablando de ello, pero no esperaba que Yuri quisiera hacerlo.

—Jamás lo hemos hecho, y no puedo contar aquella vez como una primera.

—Bien —cedió, con el rostro acalorado.

Yuri puso las manos en marcha en cuanto tuvo la aprobación del mayor, regalándole besos al azar.

Los besos rápidamente se tornaron pasionales, mostrando lo apresurado que Yuri estaba.  Otabek , sin embargo, no se negó y en su lugar abrazó al chico que tenía encima. Los minutos pasaron y ambos chicos ya se encontraban ahogados a falta de oxígeno y con mucho, pero mucho calor.

Otabek separó a Yuri de sus labios, dándose la vuelta repentinamente, así quedando él encima del menor.

—No tengo condones... —mencionó casual, ya que planeaba llegar hasta el final. Yuri se abochornó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No es necesario! No soy una chica...

—Seas o no, es necesario,  Yura ...

—¿Tú qué vas a saber? —dijo, aprovechando para desviar la mirada fingiendo enojo.

—¿Tus padres no tendrán algunos? No quiero ir a la farmacia.

—¿Cómo mierda voy a saber si tienen o no? 

Otabek miró con incertidumbre a Yuri, quién seguía fingiendo —o tal vez no— molestia. 

—Ve a revisar.

—¡Ni loco iré a hacer algo así! De todos modos si tuvieran se darían cuenta de que tomamos uno y no quiero un discurso sobre sexualidad, no otra vez.

El mayor suspiró, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de discutir con su novio.

—Bien, pero no quiero que después estés llorando y culpándome por todo.

—Yo no lloro, maldición. Solo hazlo —presionó al final, ignorando las advertencias de  Otabek , sin saber que lo más probable era eso.

Sin más,  Beka no titubeó al quitarle la camisa a su novio, sin dificultad alguna. Yuri no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez cuando lo había visto sin camisa pero con pechos, se alegraba de que fuera hombre de nuevo, pero la sensación de estar sin camisa ante el chico que le gustaba era muy parecida a cuando aún no sabía que era mujer.

El mayor no tardó en pellizcar por segunda vez en su vida el pezón de Yuri, trayendo de nuevo muchos recuerdos.

—Te dije que lo haría aunque fueras hombre o mujer —comentó casual, ignorado por Yuri quien cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Las manos de  Otabek resbalaron por todo el pecho del rubio, hasta acariciar su abdomen y terminar deteniéndose en el borde de sus pantalones.

Eran tan delgado, tan esbelto y su piel era suave y firme.  Otabek , a diferencia de Yuri, no estaba comparando experiencias de esa y aquella vez, sino que lo disfrutaba como si fueran lo mismo, solo quería volver a tocar a la persona que amaba.

Sus labios resbalaron lentamente desde el cuello del rubio, por su pecho y su abdomen, hasta cruzar el ombligo y dar pequeños besos en esa zona. Desabrochó el pantalón de Yuri, quién aún no estaba del todo despierto, pero poco a poco se calentaba. Diría lo mismo del mayor pero sería mentira. En realidad estaba demasiado ansioso.

Se levantó yendo hasta el rostro de Yuri, quedando frente a frente. El chico seguía con su rostro cubierto, pero  Otabek quitó su brazo para dirigirle la vista. Se miraron por varios segundos, la tensión era bastante como para que Yuri quisiera desviar su mirada una vez más.

—Llevo aguantando mucho tiempo... —susurró, sin dejar de verlo. Después le plantó un beso ardiente, siendo correspondido de igual forma.

Era una guerra de lenguas, en la que siempre salía perdiendo el menor. Las manos de  Otabek viajaban deliberadamente por el cuerpo descubierto de su pareja, insinuando de vez en cuando el querer bajar sus pantalones, sin conciliar el acto.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó después de un ratito de estar jugueteando.

—¡Hazlo rápido! —apresuró entre suspiros.

No necesitaba más, simplemente sacó los pantalones con facilidad, dejando al rubio solamente en ropa interior. El pequeño parecía avergonzarse, cerrando sus piernas y desviando la mirada a cualquier lado, con el rostro sumamente rojo.

Nada más hermoso que aquella vista para el mayor. 

—Abre tus piernas —dijo autoritario. Se sorprendió bastante cuando Yuri no rechistó y las abrió lentamente, a comparación de la vez pasada.

Lo tenía todo para él. Estaba servido como un platillo frente a él.

Acarició el miembro de su novio por encima de la tela, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro. Esta vez no pudo evitar comprar a Yuri con aquella vez, ya que habían sonado exactamente igual a lo que recordaba. Su rostro se ruborizó al oírlo y continuó tocándole, ahora mucho más excitado que al inicio.

Dejó de acariciarlo para rápidamente quitarse él también la camisa, y acomodarse bien entre las piernas del otro. Después, sin previo aviso o permiso eliminó el estorbo que era la ropa interior. Yuri se tensó en un inicio,  Otabek lo notó así que no hizo nada más hasta que Yuri volvió a relajarse un poco, abriendo esta vez más las piernas. 

Estaba completamente expuesto, y esta vez se sentía más nervioso que aquella vez. Respingó en cuanto sintió su miembro rodeado de los dedos de  Otabek , dando pequeñas caricias a lo largo.

Se mantuvo masturbándolo un buen rato, hasta que Yuri comenzó a arquearse y a soltar más jadeos de lo normal, mientras su miembro comenzaba a soltar liquido  preseminal .

Lo soltó, Yuri se relajó sin más, sin aún hacer algo, solamente acostado dejándose hacer. El mayor se recorrió hasta quedar frente a la entrepierna de su novio, tomó el miembro y acercó la punta hasta sus labios, dando un cálido beso. 

—¿Eh? —Yuri sintió distinto y dirigió la mirada al otro, mirando su intención. Moría de la vergüenza, una vez más le estaba haciendo un oral, pero esta vez siendo chico. Maldición, ahora podría realmente comparar el cómo se sintió cuando chica y ahora como chico. Tenía planeado decirle al final cuál se había sentido mejor.

Entonces continuó, abrió sus labios y lentamente deslizó el pene dentro de su boca, degustando a su novio. Parecía estar disfrutándolo por el rostro que ponía mientras lamía. 

Había lamido bastante, hasta dejarlo más duro que al inicio, y más húmedo. Seguía acariciándolo, pero volvió a ponerse en medio de sus piernas. 

Acercó su mano a su propia boca y lamió sus dedos, para preparar a Yuri. Ciertamente era más difícil que hacerlo con una chica, pero no se habría atrevido a meterle el pene cuando era mujer, tampoco quiso traumarlo en ese momento. Pero ahora, era diferente, esta vez Yuri sí quería, o eso creía porque no se quejaba y lo había propuesto hacerlo en un inicio.

Acariciaba la entrada de Yuri con cariño, insinuando su intrusión hasta meter un dedo por completo. Yuri no pareció quejarse, pero se tensó por tercera vez desde que lo desnudó.

Estuvo estimulando lentamente y con mucha paciencia, hasta poder meter un segundo dedo. Se dio cuenta que era difícil con solo saliva, y decidió pausar un poco las cosas para hacerlo más fácil.

—¿No tendrás alguna crema o algo? No puedo hacerlo así nada más, podría lastimarte...

—Ah... —jadeó, estaba demasiado excitado como para aguantar el detenerse—, Mmm, así hazlo, no importa.

—¿En serio? Será más difícil.

—En serio... No me hagas esperar —exigió.  Otabek no estaba del todo seguro, pero no tenía el derecho de esculcar las cosas de Yuri para buscar algún lubricante. Conociéndolo era poco probable, pero podrían robarle un poco a sus padres, que seguramente sí tenían. No iba a arriesgarse a hacer enojar a Yuri más, así que le hizo caso.

Había logrado meter tres dedos, pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente a comparación de su pene. A la hora de meterlo iba a matarlo. 

Aún así, se quitó el pantalón dejándose la ropa interior, y volvió a ponerse entre las piernas pero fue detenido cuando el rubio las cerró.

—Oye, no es justo, tú también quítate toda la ropa —dijo con dificultad ya que estaba muy agitado. 

—¿Eh? — Otabek no había considerado que Yuri podría molestarse por ello—. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—¡Obvio! No me quieras ver la cara de menso... ¿Acaso te da pena? 

Otabek , de hecho, tenía pena. Hasta ese momento no se había desnudado ante nadie por completo. Se tragó toda su vergüenza, y como pudo se quitó la ropa interior para complacer a Yuri, quien no separaba la mirada y eso le hacía sentir temeroso.

—Cielos... ¿Entrará? —dijo el menor de forma cómica, al ver el gran tamaño de su amigo. Se había sorprendido bastante.

—Por eso te pedía la crema... —dijo con desgano, avergonzado. Era el turno de  Otabek de desviar la mirada.

—Maldición... Maldito presumido. En el baño debe de haber algo, yo que sé... ¿Como qué necesitas? —preguntó levantándose de su lugar, con intensión de ir a buscar cualquier cosa que sirviera. Al ver el tremendo tamaño de su novio reconsideró el hacerlo así sin nada, y parecía una pésima idea. 

—Una crema, o aceite... Algo que lo haga resbalar.

—¿Mantequilla? 

—¿Qué? No...

Yuri se mantuvo pensando un rato, no tenía cremas ni aceites corporales, y no quería usar mantequilla tampoco. 

—¡Ya sé! Vamos al baño, llevemos la ropa y todo eso para cambiarnos dentro de una vez al terminar. Ahí tomamos una ducha y usamos el agua y el jabón para facilitar todo.

Otabek no respondió porque Yuri se había adelantado a tomar su ropa e ir al baño, esperando ser seguido por el mayor.

Suspiró, tomó su ropa y fue al baño. Cuando llegó Yuri ya había puesto a llenar la tina. 

—Yuri, yo no puedo volverme a poner la misma ropa después de un baño —comentó intentando no sonar aguafiestas, pero le parecía bastante antihigiénico. 

—¡Oh vamos! Cállate,  matapasiones .

Se sintió regañado, así que dejó la ropa por ahí y mejor puso manos a la obra.

Se acercó por atrás de Yuri y lo tomó de la cadera. 

—Está bien, hagámoslo ya entonces.

Yuri se quejó un poco, siendo empujado para meterse a la bañera de una vez, seguido de  Otabek . Habían quedado frente a frente, gracias a Dios los dos cabían. 

—Ven de este lado.

Yuri obedeció y se puso arriba de  Otabek , a horcajadas. De nuevo el mayor comenzó a meter sus dedos por atrás, causándole escalofríos. Está vez su miembro lograba rozar contra el abdomen del contrario haciéndolo temblar.

—Creo que ya estás listo —avisó luego de varios minutos, donde solo se escuchaban los jadeos del rubio .

No respondió, pero no era necesario.  Otabek tomó su propio miembro y lo acomodó en la entrada de su novio, entrando solamente la punta. 

Malditos dioses, qué bien se sentía, pero al mismo tiempo era una horrible tortura porque dolía y quería meterlo todo. Definitivamente tenían que darle ese premio al mayor autocontrol. Cualquier otro ya lo habría violado bruscamente.

— Ahh —resonaba en el baño, la dulce voz de Yuri era música académica de la más melódica. Parecía una pequeña flauta.

Era tan malditamente excitante, pero por parte de Yuri era diferente. Lo único que sentía era un extraño intruso meterse en su ano poco a poco, se sentía raro y caliente, pero se estaba aguantando porque seguramente se sentiría mejor después.

Tiempo después  Otabek había logrado entrar casi todo, aunque la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba mucho por la bañera.

—¿Puedo moverme ya?

—¡Por qué tienes que preguntar! Solo hazlo maldición...

Entonces tomó a Yuri de las caderas, y comenzó a embestirlo con cuidado, sintiendo ese eléctrico placer recorrer su espina dorsal. Embestida  tras embestida subía velocidad y fuerza. No sabía si Yuri estaba sintiéndolo o si solo tenía dolor, pero el pequeño no se quejaba y en su lugar jadeaba e intentaba respirar. 

Por su lado, Yuri había recibido la mayoría de esas embestidas ahí, sí, en ese pequeño punto que desconocía. Había sido mera suerte y casualidad, pero nada mejor que eso.

Así, las siguientes y mayoría de embestidas eran placenteras para ambos, era una experiencia completamente nueva que los hacía temblar.

Yuri no soportó más, cada golpe en ese lugar, cada repentino beso que le daba  Otabek , y sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo... Se corrió sin poder evitarlo o prevenirlo. Manchó el agua en el que se encontraban, pero el mayor pareció no haberse dado cuenta.

—¡ Ahh !  Otabek ... Y-ya me vine —dijo entre embestidas, porque el mayor seguía dándole con todo.

—Ah, yo no, no puedo... detenerme.

Y no se detuvo. Yuri ya había acabado, pero parecía seguir recibiendo placer a pesar de ello, y  Otabek no podía parar porque apenas y se acercaba al final.

Entonces pasó eso, Yuri volvió a ponerse duro, y luego del mismo procedimiento volvió a correrse. Pero, esta vez  Otabek arrebató con grandes golpes para correrse él también.

Había sido simple y muy duro, pero lo habían logrado. Ahora el agua estaba sucia y debían limpiarse bien.

—Te amo —dijo Yuri entre respiros agitados, sin más. El mayor no se lo esperaba, así que había sido una grata sorpresa escuchar eso.

—Esperaba oír eso algún día... También te amo,  Yura —terminó dándole un beso en los labios. 


End file.
